Khatre mein Shreya
by Anupama Mishra
Summary: Will Daya be able to save Shreya.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my second fanfiction i wish all of you support me in this story also like previous one .**_

_**Please note : it is not a romantic story hence don't say to add romantic scene although cute Dareya scene are must be added you may enjoy that.**_

Everyone is gathered in bureau except Shreya and had ordered everyone to come there.

Dcp:sab pahuch gaye jald hi new officer bhi aata hi hoga.

Abhijeet:yes sir sab aa gaye bas Shreya aur Purvi aate hi honge.

Dcp:maine sab ko 9 baje bullaya tha and ab to 9:30 bajne waale hain kahaa hain ye yahi sambhalte ho tum

(looking towards Acp)

Acp:Sir vaise to roz aa jaati hain kahin phas gayi hongi aati hongi sir .

Dcp:ye sab tumhaare kaaran ho raha hain tum sab ko family ki tarah rakhte ho na ab rakho faayda utha rahe hain sab uska.

Daya:Sir aisa nahii hain Shreya aisi nahii hain .

Dcp:yeh to bilkul chamcha hain Shreya ka.

Abhijeet laughs.

Dcp:bilkul apne dost ki tarah.

(signalling towards Abhirika).

Daya:main abhi call karta hoon.

Daya goes to call but meanwhile she enters with looked tensed.

Purvi and Shreya:good morning sir.

Dcp:itna late kaise.

Purvi is about to speak but Shreya holds her hand.

Shreya:Sir vo hum ek kaam kar rahe the.

Dcp:mujhse zyada important.

Purvi:sir aisa nahii hain.

Dcp:(shouts );to kaisa hain.

Shreya:sir vo hume raaste mein ek insaan mila tha pooch raha tha ki tumhaare boss kaise hain aapki tareef karne mein aadha ghanta beet gaya pata hi nahii chala aap hain hi itne ache.

Dcp feels proud and everyone smiles that how she manages the situation.

Dcp:ok ok aaj hamare yahaan ek new sub inspector join kar raha hain Shreya tum hi usse sab samjhana.

Shreya:yes sir.

When everyone is busy in talking suddenly a man enters.

Dcp goes towards him.

Dcp:aao aao he is a new sub inspector Vikram.

Everyone looks towards him.

Vikram wents to each and every person and greets them .

Dcp introduced him to Shreya.

Shreya:hii

Vikram:hello my name is Vikram main aapke ghar ke paas hi rehta hoon aapka naya padosi hoon maine aapko dekha tha aap bahut khubsurat hain main yahaan sub inspector hoon meri umar 25 saal main apni maa baap ki iklauti santaan hoon and sab se zyada important main abhi tak kunwara hoon aap.

Shreya:haan maine aapko dekha thaa nice to meet you.

Everyone looks towards Vikram Daya feels jealous but says nothing in all of his conversation he is lifting Shreya's hand which is not liked by Daya.

Shreya smiles but says nothing.

In all day Vikram tried to talk with Shreya only and Daya feels Jealous

At 6:00 pm.

Everyone has gone to is packing her stuff and starts leaving but suddenly her phone goes and pick is also standing there and hears her conversation.

Shreya:haan maa main theek hoon aap to aise baat kar rahi ho jaise main ICU mein hoon aur main kabhi bhi mar jaaungi jaan hi to khatre mein hai naa.

Daya:kya shreya tumhari jaan khatre mein hain pehle kyun nahii bataya.

Shreya signals him to stop and says that she is speaking in phone.

Shreya:haan maa main aa jaaungi.

And she ends the call.

Daya(impatiently);kya hua Shreya tumhe kya hua kaun tumhe maarna chaahta hain tell me main usse zinda jala dunga .

Shreya:Sir relax aisa kuch nahii hain vo maa na astrologer se milli and bakwaas kar rahi hain aap tension mat lijiye.

Daya(laughs);tumhari maa astrologer hahaha par astrologer ke paas kyun .

Shreya:sir vo mumma aa rahi thi jab station mein to ek aadmi milla tha tab se mera dimaag kharaab kar diya hain aur aap has rahe hain subah subah Purvi ko bhi samjha rahi thi.

Daya(controls);haan Shreya but its ok hota hain astrologer to aise hi dimaag kharaab karte hain tension mat lo.

Shreya:may be vaise bye sir ab chalti hoon.

Daya:bye.

Shreya takes her stuff and starts moving towards door.

Daya POV:pooch uss Vikram ke bare mein ,no kya sochegi and mujhe kya i don't love hi kehta aisa main isse pyaar nahii karta no.

Shreya Pov:itna pyaar karte ho sir to bolte kyun nahii please sir ek baar bol kaan sun ne ko taras gaye hain please sir.

Daya POV:If she loves me she turns definitely turn turn turn.

Shreya turns.

Shreya:bye sir aap nahii jayenge.

Daya:haan chalo main tumhe chod bhi dunga .

Shreya nodded.

As he was moving suddenly Vikram came.

Vikram:Shreyaji main aapko chod doon hamara ghar zyada door bhi nahii hain.

Suddenly Daya's phone rings he goes to attend call.

After talk he comes and informs Shreya that he has to go for a meeting hence not able to drop her.

Shreya:koi baat nahii sir main chali jaaungi aap tension mat le and Vikram main chali jaaungi thanks for asking.

Daya became happy as Shreya does'nt leave with Vikram .Vikram is standing.

Daya and Shreya leaves.

Vikram at call:Boss Shreya apne aap chali gayi mujhe lagta hain abhi time lagega isse lane mein par hum isse maar ke rahenge Duniya ki koi taakat isse bachaa nahii aur ye Daya bhi nahii.

And he gives his evil smile.

_**Guys end it is not so big but i would continue if i would get good number of please review it is my humble request to each and every person.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for your reviews and I would try my best to entertain you all with my this ff also.**_

Daya went to a restaurant everyone is present at that place whole cid team except Shreya.

Abhijeet:Yaar tu a baa raha hain.

Daya:haan vo bureau mein pehle ka kaam kar raha tha.

Abhijeet:achaa lekin yaar tujhe pata hain na ki humne ghumne jaane ki planning ki hain to tu aisa kar sakta hain.

Daya;haan pata hain itne mushkil se to vo raavan maana hain.

Purvi:sir lekin Shreya nahii aayegi vo aaj…

Daya:haan usne bataya lekin yeh to koi badi baat nahii hain hum usse inform kar denge.

Taarika:lekin mujhe nahii lagta aunty maanegi.

Vikram:koi nahii main manna loonga.

Taarika:tum

Vikram:haan vo Shreyaji aur mera ghar paas mein hi hain aap tension mat lijiye I would ask her.

After his talk Vikram moves .

Daya to Abhijeet.

Daya:yeh bhi jaayega.

Abhijeet:haan kyun nahii naya hain to kya hua aaj se humare cid team ka ek hissa hain yeh bhi.

Daya:lekin mujhe yeh bilkul pasand nahii.

Abhijeet:boss tum jalan mat karo he is nice guy dekho abhi bola na Shreya ko manna lega and phir trip mein tum apne dil ki baat bhi Shreya se keh dena.

Daya:mere dil mein Shreya ke liye kuch nahii hain and main jealous nahii hoon she is only oe of my colleague.

Abhijeet:kab tak apne aap se jhoot bolega chod hope trip pe tujhe akal aa jaaye.

Abhijeet goes and Daya standing.

Daya:I don't love her no I not.

After restaurant Daya moves to his house.

Daya POV:Shreya se poochon uss Vikram pe to mujhe vishwas nahii call karta hoon nahii phir Abhijeet bolega ki main usse pyaar karta hoon no.

Suddenly his phone rang he saw the same name he is thinking about.

Daya:hello Shreya

Shreya:hello sir.

Daya:kya hua.

Shreya:main bhi trip mein chal rahii hoon.

Daya(happy);matlab aunty maan gayi.

Shreya:haan sir aur ye sab Vikram ka kamala hain vo bahut ache hain I like him thore ajeeb hain lekin sweet hain hamesha meri madad karte hain.

Daya:aaj hi to milli tum usse.

Shreya:nahii sir main unse pehle bhi mill chuki hoon vo bahut ache hain.

Daya(jealous);acha acha tumne phone kyun kiya yeh batao.

Shreya:sir vo mera bhi ticket nikaal dijiyega.

Daya:Shreya hum bus se jaa rahe hain.

Shreya:kahaan

Daya:ye tumhe uss ache Vikram ne nahii bataya.

SHreya(smiles);nahii iss liye ache Daya sir se pooch rahii hoon bataiye na.

Daya(smiles although he is jealous);Manali 9 baje ready rehna ok hume bureau mein milna.

Shreya:ok thanks bye.

Daya:bye.

He cuts the call.

Daya POV:ye mujhe kya ho raha hain main bhi naa if I don't love her why I don't like ki vo kissi se baat kare.

After having dinner he goes to bed but still at deep thinking.

Next Morning.

Everyone comes except Abhirika and Shreya.

Daya:yeh Abhijeet kahaan hain abhi tak.

Pankaj:sir agar aap bole to main ek paani poori kha aaon dekhiye wahaan stall laga hain.

Daya:Paani poori is not good for health aur vo bhi waha se bilkul nahii.

Abhirika comes.

Abhijeet:jaane de na kya fark padhta hain tub hi na.

Daya:maine keh diya na and boss tum itna late kyun aaye .

He sees taarika.

Daya:oh to busy the.

Abhijeet:haan to chaliye taarika ji hum sab ke saath bus mein baithte hain .

Abhirika goes .

Here Shreya comes.

Shreya:sorry sir vo main late ho gayi vo mumma maan hi nahii rahi thi.

Daya:koi baat nahii.

Then he sees that her hand is bandaged.

Daya:yeh kaise hua.

Shreya:sir vo kal jab ghar jaa rahi thi to raaste mein ek bacchii khari thi ek aadmi itna tezz gaadi chala ke aaya to usse bachane ke chakkar mein.

Daya:tum bhi na apna bilkul khayaal nahii rakhti zyaada dard to nahii hain chalo ab.

Shreya:sir bas ek minute vo naa vahaan paani poori ka stall laga hain main abhi aati hoon.

Daya:lekin vo health ke liye..

Shreya:achaa hain aaiye aap bhi khaaiye na aaiye na.

She holds his hand and he has no option.

Daya goes with Shreya.

Shreya:bhaiya achaa sa banna ke dijiye teekha mat aap kaisa khaayenge.

Daya:main ,main nahii khaaunga tum enjoy karo.

Shreya:bhaiya inke liye thora teekha thora meetha mis de do.

Daya has no option Shreya gives him and he starts eating.

Here Pankaj comes from bus and sees the scenario.

Then everyone got down and comes to shop.

Pankaj:sir paani poori kaisi hain.

Daya:bahut achii khao tum bhi khao.

Pankaj comes forward and starts eating.

Abhijeet:acha to ab tasty hain pehle health ke liye achii nahii thi Majnu apni Laila ke chakkar mein tujhe gol gappe pasand aane lage haan.

Daya and Shreya shocked.

Shreya:no sir vo to maine hi zidd ki sir to manna kar rahe the.

Abhijeet:arre vo baat nahii Shreya tum late aayi koi baat nahii hum late aaye to bhai Sahab chilla rahe the .

Abhijeet saying that goes from gives Daya sorry waala look..

And everyone comes to bus.

Abhirika,Rajvi,Pradyman-Salunke ,Nikhil-Pankaj, freddy and Sachin sits together

Shreya goes and sit in first seat there are 2 seats only one near Shreya and other near driver .

Daya goes to Shreya but as he seated or Shreya sees him Vikram comes towards Shreya.

VIkram:kya main aapke paas baith sakta hoon Shreyaji.

Shreya:haan kyun nahii aao na baitho.

Daya frowns from there hence goes to seat near to Driver and sits there.

Abhijeet notices that but says nothing.

Daya remembering how Shreya is eating Paani poori she is loving it she is looking more gorgeous when she is eating that then he sees from window that both Vikram and Shreya are smilling and enjoying a lot.

Daya POV:Ye Vikram bhi na isse to.

At all journey everyone is enjoying but Daya is only observing Shreya and seems to be comfortable with Vikram Daya is jealous of all that.

At night the bus stops in a restaurant so that everyone can eat .

Everyone got down and starts saw everybody is present there except Daya hence go to find searches him and finally find at is sitting at last goes and sit beside him.

Shreya:Sir aap khaana nahii khayenge.

Daya(in anger tone);mujhe bhook nahii.

Shreya:lekin Sir raasta lamba aapko kuch khaa lena chaahiye.

Daya:maine kahaa na tum jao uss Vikram ke saath khao.

Shreya:Aap nahii kha rahe to main kaise.

Daya:kyun kyun nahii kha sakti itni der se ussi ke saath hi to thin a.

Shreya:haan vo to thi lekin aap ke bina nahii rehne dijiye mujhe bhi bhook nahii aur vaise bhi Vikram bhaiya to kha hi lenge sab to hain hi.

Daya:Bhaiyaaaaaaaaaa

Shreya:haan von a maine unse permission le li unhone keh diya ki main unhe bhai bulla sakti hoon vaise bhi mera koi bhai nahii chote hamesha bhagwaan shikayat rehti thi lekin ab nahii.

Daya:par vo to tumhara junior.

Shreya:to kya hua rishta to dil dekh ke jora jaata hain junior senior thori na.

Daya:mujhe laga tum usse pasand karne lagi ho.

Shreya:aise kaise mumma kehti hain hum sirf ek insaan ko pasand karte hain jisse pyaar karte hain aur vo to main aapse….

She bits her tongue and understands what she says who understand what she wants to say smiles.

Daya:chalo kuch khaa lete hain.

Shreya:lekin sir.

Daya:khaa lo Shreya raaste mein Paani poori nahii milegi..

Dareya smiles comes out of bus.

Vikram who is hearing all this because bus is bugged by him.

Vikram POV:nahii iss Shreya ke liye mere mann mein nahii isse marna hoga aura b to yeh vahii jaa rahii hain jahaan iski maut ka intezaar kar rahi hain hahaha.

Dareya comes everyone eats and comes to bus and sits as previous but Vikram wents to seat near Driver.

And dareya sits together.

Vikram POV:iss ladki ke saath rahoonga to isse behan banna loonga isse door rehna hi sahii hain ajeeb hain ye ladki.

At night everyone slept Shreya feels uncomfortable hence sleeps in Daya's soulder.

Like this whole night passes.

_**Ends this chapter guys please review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks everyone for your reviews now I have reached a tally of 50 really feeling good that you have supported me in my second ff also love u all once again it is not a romantic story as you need but still hang with me.**_

_**At morning.**_

_Everyone has reached to Manali._

_Pankaj:Sir ye sab kitna sundar hain._

_Nikhil:haan Sir ye to sapne ki tarah lagta hain._

_Shreya:Sir vo dekhiye jharna its lovely._

_Daya sees her she is behaving like a comes towards Shreya._

_Vikram:Haan Shreya sab bahut sundar hain._

_Daya noticed that Vikram is looking little nervous._

_Daya:kya hua Vikram._

_Vikram:Kuch nahii sir kuch bhi nahii sir._

_Everyone moves hotel girls at same room,Salunke-acp-freddy,Daya-Abhijeet-Sachin,Nikhil-Pankaj-Vikram at same room._

_After freshing up everyone gather for Having is standing at door as she is trying to call approaches there._

_Daya:kya hua Shreya pareshan lag rahii ho._

_Shreya:Sir meri ek friend hain yahin Manali mein rehti hain kal tak usse baat kar rahi thi to sab theek tha aaj phone try kar rahii hoon to switch off aa raha hain mujhe laga aaj sab rest karenge to main usse mill loongi lekin wo to call hi nahii attend kar rahii._

_Daya:Ho sakta hain busy ho…_

_Then suddenly Daya saw a man through window he is continue observing Shreya and smilling._

_Daya:Shreya chalo breakfast kar lo main abhi aata hoon._

_Shreya:Sir lekin aap kahan jaa rahe hain sir._

_Daya(now bit louder);Kahin nahii Shreya I said sit down and go and eat your breakfast._

_Shreya although shocked but silently moves to her table._

_Daya goes from back side the man is now also observing puts his hand on man's soulder._

_Daya:kya ho raha hain._

_Man:aap vo kuch nahii main to bas aise hi._

_Daya:aise hi tu ek ladki ko aadhe ghante se nihaar raha hain kamine kya hain yeh sab._

_Man:main aise hi bola na._

_Daya pushes him._

_Man:Oye Kamine mere par haath uthaya tune haan samajhta kya hain tu apne aap ko haan aur tu uss ladki ka bodyguard hain kyaa and usse hi shauk dusro ki madad karne ka naa ab usski sajja milegi kutte se bhi battar maut hogi uski dekhta hoon kaise bachata hain badha aaya._

_At this time Daya is extremely anger he started beating him and Acp runs towards him to stop Daya._

_Acp:kyun maar rahe ho isse Daya._

_Daya:Sir yeh Shreya ko dekh rahaa tha sir ye…_

_Abhijeet:ye kya mazzak hain Daya koi aise maarta hain kisiko._

_Acp calls Salunkhe and Taarika they dressed starts scolding Daya for all that after getting sense the man starts acting and said that Daya has beaten him without reason hence everyone scolds him for at his room Sachin and Abhijeet with that man._

_Shreya comes to room she knocks at door._

_Daya:kaun hain aa jao._

_Shreya:Sir vo main job hi hua means I think ki aap galat nahii ho sakte but ye sab kyun kiya aapne._

_Daya(almost having tears in his eyes);Shreya kya tumhe bhi lagta hain ki main galat hoon Shreya main sach keh rahaa hoon vo aadmi tumhaare bare mein….ek minute(reminding something)tum keh rahii thi ki tumhaari mom ko kissi ne tumhaare marne ke baare mein kahaa tha kya kaha tha._

_Shreya:Sir unhe kissi jyotshi ne kaha tha ki tumhaari beti marne waali hain uske liye aane waale din bahut khatarnaak hain._

_Daya:matlab saaf hain Shreya tumhaari jaan ko khatra hain._

_Shreya:Sir aap bhi inn sab mein vishwas means aap bhi sir ye log aise hi bakwaas karte hain trust me._

_Daya:I know Shreya lekin koi hai jo tumhe maarna chaahta hain vo aadmi keh rahaa tha ki tumhaari achaai tumhe bhaari padegi._

_Shreya:Sir aap kya keh rahe hain mujhe kuch samajh nahii aa raha _

_Daya:Shreya tum promise karo tum mujhe bataye bina kahin nahii jaaogi promise._

_Shreya :Promise sir but please Sir aap promise kijiye aap bina soche samjhe kissi pe haath nahii uthayenge and Sir rahii baat kuch bhi hone ki main hamesha aap ke saath hoon issliye kabhi khud ko akela mat samjhiyega mujhe poora vishwas hain aap kabhi galat nahii kar sakte._

_Daya:that's very sweet of you Shreya thanks ._

_Suddenly service man enters he is with breakfast._

_Service man:Sir Mam dinner._

_Daya:mujhe bhook nahii le jao isse._

_Shreya:Aap yahin chod dijiye and jaaiye._

_He goes._

_Shreya:Sir thora khaa lijiye please._

_Daya:nahii Shreya mera mann nahii._

_Shreya:mere liye_

_And after that Daya cant ignore her and then silently sit there and starts eating his food .After breakfast all went for are ignoring Daya but still he is standing there with a fake smile._

_Shreya suddenly takes some ice in her hand and throw it in Purvi's face and then Purvi tries to throw on her but it goes on Taarika and then taarika tried same but it goes on Abhijeet face and then Abhijeet throw it on Daya's Daya is at deep thinking with a quick throw he disbalances and sits on down._

_Everyone starts laughing seeing this Abhijeet went to help his friend._

_Abhijeet:Sambhal ke yaar itna mota hai tab bhi girr gaya._

_Daya:Oye mota main hoon chup ho jaa ab bas haan Zyada uchal mat.  
Abhijeet:Main uchal raha hoon aur tu kya kar raha hain shanty se khara hai jaise maatam mein aaya ho._

_Daya:oye chup kar._

_Both smiles and hugs each Shreya smiles on this Daya noticed that and he signals her as if he wants to say thanks where Shreya winks as if she says mention not._

_Everyone enjoys too much there is lots of fun and enjoyment At everytime Vikram is with Vikram phone rangs._

_Vikram;Excuse me_

_He went to other call._

_Vikram:Haan main koshish kar rahaa hoon jald hi Shreya ko leke wahaa aa jaaunga par ek baat boloon really tum log usse maaro mat she is good girl vo hum usse chod bhi to sakte hain….._

_Nahii nahii main usse le aaunga tum log chinta mat karo lekin promise tum meri maa ko haath bhi nahii lagaoge mere paas uske allava koi nahii hain please I beg you…_

_Shreya:Kaun hain Bhaiya aur maa ko kya hua._

_Vikram cuts call. And moves backward._

_Vikram:vo mera ek friend tha._

_Shreya:sach sach bataiye bhaiya please main aapki madad karoongi please for me._

_Vikram:Vo meri maa ko Brain tumour hain illaj ke liye paise chahiye mere paas itne paise kahaan hain 2 lakh rupay lagenge ek lakh ka to intezaam ho gaya hain and baaki ke paise…_

_Shreya:To aap mujhse kehte main kal hi Bank se nikaal loongi aur baaki na mere paas yahaan jewellery to nahii lekin haan main Sir se kehti hoon vo aapki madad kar denge Daya sir.._

_She is about to speak but Vikram holds her comes there._

_Daya:kya hua Shreya koi baat hain_

_Shreya stops she lifts her head in no hence Daya moves._

_Vikram:tum kal mere saath bank chalna jitney paise ho utne to de dena par kisi ko mat batao tum to meri behan ho lekin main kisi aur par…_

_Shreya:Its ok Main aapke saath chaloongi par kisi ko bina bataye humein sabko bata dena chaahiye_

_Vikram:Please Shreya please._

_Suddenly Shreya's phone rang its her friend._

_Shreya:Hello Preeti .._

_Other side :Shreya vo main vo aah_

_And call cuts._

_Shreya:hello hello Preeti hello_

_Daya:network problem hogi chalo ab chalet hain._

_Shreya moves but tension is still on Vikram's face._

_Vikram POV:ek taraf se mujhe call karte hain Shreya ko lane ke liye and dusri taraf se Shreya ko call ye log karna kya chaahte hain par kuch bhi ho main Shreya jaisi 100 ladkiyon ko maar sakta hoon apni maa ki jaan bacha ke rahoonga main._

_At hotel._

_At abhijeet Daya and Sachin room here only Abhijeet and Daya are present Daya tells him everything._

_Abhijeet:Daya yaar aisa kuch nahii hain I think ye sab sirf tere stress lene ke kaaran ho raha hain yaar and vaise bhi vo taantrik and yeh sab shayad coincidence ho please tu tension mat le ok._

_Daya:yaar baat shayad serious hain main sach mein agar Shreya ko kuch…_

_Abhijeet:Shreya ko kuch nahii hoga and tu itna tension le rahaa hain iss baat par Shreya dukhi issliye hain kyonki tu usse apne dil ki baat bolta nahii hain maine rajat ne dono ne bol diya and tu hain ki._

_Daya:hey bhagwaan tum phir ussi baat pe aa gaye main keh raha hoon na ki main Shreya se pyaar nahii karta._

_Shreya is at door at this time she is hearing all this._

_Abhijeet:to pareshan apni bhabhi ke liye ho rahaa hain._

_Daya:Pata nahii par ye pyaar nahii main Shreya se bilkul bacchii ki tarah hain vo nahii main usse pyaar nahii karta._

_Abhijeet:Acha apni aankhe band kar aur bata kaun dikh raha hain tujhe._

_Daya closes his eyes._

_Daya:Andhera_

_Abhijeet:tera kuch nahii ho sakta_

_Abhijeet moves out of the is at behind of door hence he does'nt noticed her she is smilling._

_Daya stands and goes towards mirror._

_Daya:Ye Abhijeet bhi ajeeb hain aankhe band karne mein to andhera hi dikhta hain Shreya to aankhe kholne par dikhti hain Shreyaa kahin main usse pyaar nahii main par vo bahut cute hain and chahe kuch bhi ho sabse alag apni har baat mujhse share karti hain _

_Shreya POV;sir pehli baar aapse chupa rahii hoon darr lag raha hain par kya karoon bhai ko dukhi nahii dekh sakti and then she moves from his room._

_**Ends this chapter yaar thank you all of you who have reviewed it really love you all and please review I will try to post next chapter soon as per your reviews.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you everyone who had reviewed previous chapter.**_

_**Yaar I personally feel ki kissi ka naam leke thanks bolungi to zaroor kayii logon ko dukhi kar dungi lekin ek problem aa gayi hence mujhe aisa karna para. I has written in my previous chap at the end of my chapter a dialogue of Daya sir as HEY BHAGWAAN here dear Muslim frnd here Bhagwaan means all god whether it is allah,guru nanak ji yaa ishwar I have no intention to hurt anyone religional thoughts.I belong to typically Brahmin hindu Indian culture and hear only that bhagwaan means all god hence use it .Thanks for your prayers**_

_**SORRY to each person if I have hurted your religional views but jahaan tak dialogue change ki baat hain I cant do that because my intention is not to hurt someone but still thanks for each person to review and really sorry ki maine baaki kisika naam nahii likha you all had special place in my heart if this problem doesn't occurred I never write this big story.**_

_**Meri bakwaas ko viraam aapki story go through it.**_

_Shreya comes to her room remembering all that she had hear in Daya's room._

_Vikram;Shreya kya tum mere saath abhi Bank chal sakti ho please it is urgent._

_Shreya:Haan Haan kyun nahii chaliye bhai._

_She is about to go but Vikram sees phone on her hand._

_Vikram :Shreya tum apna phone matlab yahaan rakh do main soch rahaa hoon vahaan se hum hospital jaayenge to tum_

_Shreya:Achaa theek hain(something click on her mind) Hospital aapki mom yahaan ke hospital mein hain._

_Vikram gets terrified he has no words to answer her._

_Vikram:Haan pehle main yahin rehta tha baad mein Mumbai aaya tha please ab jaldi karo._

_Shreya left her phone and they both went._

_At night._

_Everyone are enjoying no one had noticed that Shreya is not there._

_Abhijeet:kyun na hum sab apne ek ek rishte ko gaane se bayaan kare._

_Taarika:right Abhi isme to bahut mazza aayega._

_Daya:Haan haan kyun nahin._

_Nikhil:Sir shuruat mujhse kare main ek gaana dedicate karna chaahta hoon Daya sir ko._

_Abhijeet:Arre haan kyun nahin._

_**Nikhil:**_

**Hud hud dabangg dabangg dabangg dabangg ****  
****Mann****balwaan lagey chattaan rahe maidaan mein aagey****  
****Hud hud dabangg dabangg dabangg dabangg ****  
****Jo jhunjaar ho tyaar wahi sardar sa lagey****  
****Hud hud dabangg dabangg dabangg dabangg ****  
****Daar ko kaate re, cheer dhare sanatte re****  
****Jab veer bhare khunkhaare****  
****Hud hud dabangg dabangg dabangg dabangg ****  
****Arrey mann balwaan lagey chattaan rahe maidaan mein aagey****  
****Hud hud dabangg dabangg dabangg dabangg **

Abhijeet:Arre wah wah bahut achaa ab main Taarika ji ke liye.

Da:ooooo

Abhijeet:

**chaand sifarish jo karta hamari deta woh tumko bata****  
****sharm-o-haya parde gira ke karni hain hamko khata****  
****zidd hain ab toh hain khud ko mitana hona hain tujhmein fanaa****  
****chaand sifarish jo karta hamari deta woh tumko bata****  
****sharm-o-haya pe parde gira ke karni hain hamko khata****  
****hoi hoi...****  
****hoi hoi...****  
****valle valle****  
****valle valle**  
Daya:Arre wah wah

Abhijeet:oye chup kar.

Abhijeet:Chal ek tere liye

**(Yeh Dosti Hum Nahin Todenge****  
****Todenge****Dam****Magar Tera Saath Na Chhodenge) - 2****  
****Ae Meri Jeet Teri Jeet, Teri Haar Meri Haar****  
****Sun****Ae Mere Yaar****  
****Tera Gham Mera Gham,****Meri Jaan****Teri Jaan****  
****Aisa Apna Pyaar****  
****Jaan Pe Bhi Khelenge, Tere Liye Le Lenge****  
****Jaan Pe Bhi Khelenge, Tere Liye Le Lenge****  
****Sab Se Dushmani****  
****Yeh Dosti Hum Nahin Todenge****  
****Todenge Dam Magar****  
****Tera Saath Na Chhodenge**

Rajat:Ab main purvi ke liye.

**O ho ho o...**

**Shaayaron se lafz leke thode se udhaar**  
**Bolna ye chahta hun dil se tumko yaar**  
**Ho raha tha, ho gaya hai halka sa khumaar**  
**Koi naa raha hai dil pe apne zor**

**Love me thoda aur!**

Purvi blushes.

Daya:arre wah meri dono bhabhi kaise shrama rahii mazza laa diya tumne.

Abhijeet:Arre meri bhabhi kahaan hain dikh nahii rahii

Daya:ye to baithi signalling towards purvi.

Purvi blushes.

Abhijeet:oye main Shreya ki baat kar rahaa hoon vo kahaan hain.

Purvi:Sir pata nahii jab se aaye hain tab se usse dekha nahii .

Pankaj:Tab se tu room mein hi nahii gayi dekhti kahaan se.

Daya:Main call karta hoon

Abhijeet:Haan haan Karo humein kya humein to bas apni Shaadi mein invitation de dena ok hum to khush ho jaayenge.

Daya smiles and goes to call giggles.

After sometime.

Daya:Yaar vo phone nahii uthaa rahii kahin kuch.

Abhijeet:tera nahii uthaa rahii to apne devar kaa thore na uthaayegi.

Purvi:koi baat nahii sir main check karti hoon.

At room.

_Purvi:Shreya kahaan ho tum yaar sab Dinner ke liye intezaar kar rahe hain Daya sir ne itni baar call bhi kiya._

_Purvi notices her phone on table and then rush to inform everyone._

_Purvi:Sir Shreya room mein nahii hain maine har jagah check kiya kahin kuch bhi pata nahii chala Sir I am sorry humein usse akela nahii chodna chaahiye tha._

_Acp:Aisa kaise ho sakta hain sab to waapas aaye the wahaan se ye Shreya kahaan jaa vo kissi se milne to nahii gayii._

_Daya:No Sir Shreya kissi se milne jaati to kamse kam mujhe to batati hi aise kahin nahii jaa sakti vo._

_Daya realises how everyone noticing him and his trust on Shreya and then kept Quite_

_Abhijeet:Sir shayad aise hi bahar ghumne gayii ho humein usse dhoondna chaahiye._

_Acp:Haan Dhoondo._

_Everyone searches her but unable._

_Daya:Sir ye Vikram apne dost ke ghar gaya hain na usse poochon kahin Shreya uske saath to nahii _

_Acp:haan haan pucho._

_Daya calls him but phone rings at room Nikhil comes and informs that phone is at room._

_Service man comes._

_Service man:Sir aap log ke naam se parcel aaya hain._

_Daya after hearing name of parcel run towards it and snatch from Service man hand without noticing that everyone is very keenly watching him and Acp is going to take the parcel._

_Daya opens sees Shreya's photo having a big cut with red panicked._

_Daya:Sir Shreya Sir shreya ko kuch hona nahii chaahiye ._

_Acp:Daya ye to koi mazzak kar rahaa hoga tum bhi na._

_Daya:Nahii sir Shreya ke saath aisa teen chaar din se ho rahaa hain main keh rahaa hoon na koi problem hain aap samajhte kyun nahii._

_Acp:3 -4 din se aur tum ab bataa rahe ho kya ho rahaa hain 3-4 din se._

_Then Daya told each thing happening till to Acp._

_Acp:Achaa dekho aur kuch to nahii hain na parcel mein ._

_Daya checks and get a letter._

_Daya reads letter._

_Hello Cid oh my god aap log to apni bahaaduri ke liye bahut jaane jaate hain my open challenge to all of you agar bachaa sako to bachaa lo Shreya ko hahaha._

_Daya:Sir main Zinda nahii chodunga agar inhone Shreya ko haatn bhi lagaaya to meri Shreya ko koi choo bhi nahii sakta._

_Acp:Daya shaant ho jaao koi Shreya ka kuch bhi nahii bigaar sakta vo ek Cid officer apni raksha karna jaanti hain._

_Daya orders to check whole comes to Shreya's room and started checking her luggage he observes one of her Diary placed there when he pen it he saw his pic with Shreya when they had gone for turns photo and saw written Shreya Dayanand Shetty on it._

_He other than this found nothing hence comes and inform Acp about it._

_Acp:Maine Manali CID team ko inform kar diya hain Daya jaise hi Shreya ke baare mein kuch bhi pata chalega vo humein inform kar denge tum tension mat lo._

_Daya:Yes sir I know that._

_After half an hour Acp phone rings._

_Acp:Headquarters se phone aaya tha Shreya ko market mein dekha gaya hain humein chalna chaahiye._

_Daya:yess Sir._

_Everyone went there Daya is searching Shreya here and there suddenly he watched a couple eating gol gappa he is standing near the stall._

_Man:Arre janeman mujhe to yeh samajh nahii aata ye ladkiyon ko golgappe itne kyun pasand hote hain apne Pati mein dhyan de na de gol gappe zaroor deti hain._

_Woman:Tumhe nahii pata ladkiyan gol gappe kitna pasand karti and jo ladki kissi ke saath apna gol gappa share kar sakti hain matlab ki voh ladki uss ladke se jaan se bhi zyada pyaar karti hain ab lo budhu kha lo_

_Woman feeds is observing all this tear comes to his eyes he is badly remembering Shreya scene with him._

_Daya is seeing Shreya's photo which is at his wallet._

_Daya POV:kyun Shreya Kyun main kabhi tumse apni dil ki baat bol nahii paaya aur tum mere liye har pal ladti rahii Shreya main tumse jaan se zyada pyaar karta hoon agar tumhe kuch ho gaya to main jeete jee mar jaaunga Bina Shreya ke ye Daya kuch nahii Shreya he sits in road and started crying badly._

_**At background music plays.**_

**Aa ….****  
****Teri Meri, Meri Teri Prem Kahani Hai Mushkil****  
****Do Lafzon Mein Yeh Bayaan Na Ho Paaye****  
****Ik Ladka, Ik Ladki Ki Yeh Kahani Hai Nayi****  
****Do Lafzon Mein Yeh Bayaan Na Ho Paaye****Teri Meri, Meri Teri Prem Kahani Hai Mushkil****  
****Do Lafzon Mein Yeh Bayaan Na Ho Paaye****  
****Ik Dooje Se Hue Judaa, Jab Ik Dooje Ke Liye Bane****  
****Teri Meri, Meri Teri Prem Kahani Hai Mushkil****  
****Do Lafzon Mein Yeh Bayaan Na Ho Paaye****  
****Aa ….**

_Seeing him in that state that couple run to him._

_Man:Kya hua bhaisahab aap aise kyun ro rahe hain kya kuch kho gaya hain kyaa._

_Woman notices photo in his hand._

_Woman:Ye to wahii ladki hain dekhiye na.(signalling man to see Shreya's photo)._

_Daya:Kya aapne isse dekha kahaan hain ye bataaiye main iskaaaa_

_Woman:Arre ye vahii ladki abhi hum yahaan paas ke bank se nikal rahe the to ye ladki bhi ek ladke saath nikali isne uss ladke ko paise diye aur phir uske saath restaurant mein ghus gayii main vahii khadi thii jab main piche moori to maine dekha ek aadmi ispe bandook taane tha main kuch bol paati tab tak ye ladki aur vo ladka kahin dikhe hi nahii._

_Daya:Kaun tha vo ladka vo usse zabardasti laaya tha yahaan._

_Woman:Nahii Zabardasti to nahii laaya hoga ye to uske saath bahut hass rahii thi haan Vikram bhai bulla rahii thi._

_Daya gets Shocked._

_Daya:Shreya Vikram ke saath matlab iss khel mein Vikram milla hua hain._

_Then Daya remember all the scene from starting whenever Shreya is at danger Vikram is with runs and inform all this to his team._

_Acp:Matlab Daya ye sab Vikram ne nahii kaash ye galat aas paas ke saare restaurant check karo dekho ye Vikram kissi ne to dekha hoga isse._

_Everyone went in search of Shreya. Purvi is searching her suddenly she observe at road some blood and Shreya's Breclette is there she runs and calls whole team._

_Taarika:Purvi ye to Shreya ka breclette hain na matlab Shreya yahaan thii._

_Purvi:Haan Taarika lekin ye khoon.._

_Daya:Nahii Shreya ko kuvh nahii ho goes and takes Breclette from purvi's hand and put it in his pocket and order everyone to search stated searching Shreya remembering every moment he spent with her coffee shop waala scene when she is saying that she loves romantic and every moment._

_At background music plays__**.**_

**Tumse Dil Jo Lagaya, Toh Jahaan Maine Paaya****  
****Kabhi Socha Na Tha Yun, Meelon Door Hoga Saaya****  
****Kyun Khuda Tune Mujhe Aisa Khwaab Dikhaya****  
****Jab Haqeeqat Mein Usse Todna Tha****  
****Aa ….****Ik Dooje Se Hue Judaa, Jab Ik Dooje Ke Liye Bane****  
****Teri****Meri, Meri Teri Prem Kahani Hai Mushkil****  
****Do Lafzon Mein Yeh Bayaan Na Ho Paaye**

_Suddenly he hears someone screaming at road._

_Voice:'bachao Bachao Please help me'._

_Daya runs to that direction from where voice is coming other officer also goes to that voice is well known to them goes to that direction and saw a girl lying officer also comes to that direction._

_Purvi:Shreyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Acp:Purvi sambhaalo khud ko zaroori nahii hain ki yeh Shreya ho abhi tak to uski awaaz sunaayi de rahii thi vo yahin kahii hogi dhoondo usse._

_Purvi:Par Sir dress to vaisi hi hain na._

_Then suddenly she notices Daya who is lying as his whole world come to an signals Purvi to keep her mouth once again same voice is repeated._

_Voice:Please help me please help me Daya Sir._

_This time he is not misunderstood it is his Shreya who is crying badly for taking his runs to that Direction._

_Daya:Shreya Shreya kahaan ho tum._

_He goes at backward direction and then get struck with turns._

_Daya:Shreyaa .He sees that her hand is touches she tightly hugs him._

_Shreya:Sir mujhe kabhi chod ke mat jaana Sir ,Sir mujhe yahaan se le chaliye kahin door bahut door._

_Whole team comes to the place._

_Dareya at hug._

**Saara Din Bit Jaaye, Saari Raat Jagaaye****  
****Bas Khayal Tumhara, Lamha Lamha Tadpaaye****  
****Yeh Tadap Keh Rahi Hai Mit Jaaye Faasle****  
****Yeh Tere Mere Darmeyaan Hai Jo Saare****Ik Dooje Se Hue Judaa Jab Ik Dooje Ke Liye Bane****  
****Teri Meri Baaton Ka Har Lamha Sab Se Anjaana****  
****Do Lafzon Mein Yeh Bayaan Na Ho Paaye****  
****Har Ehsaas Mein Tu Hai Har Ik Yaad Mein Tera Afsaana****  
****Do Lafzon Mein Yeh Bayaan Na Ho Paaye****  
****Teri Meri, Meri Teri Prem Kahani Hai Mushkil****  
****Do Lafzon Mein Yeh Bayaan Na Ho Paaye.**

_Daya saw a man standing at the place where he found his Shreya its none other than runs to beat goes and gave a tight slap in his face._

_Daya:Teri himmat kaise hui haan tu meri Shreya ko maarna chaahta hain haan tujhe to main Zinda gaar dunga aaj ke baad apni shaql nahii pehchaane ga._

_He is continuously beating runs towards holds Daya's hand._

_Shreya:Sir please aap bhaiya ko matt maariye sir ye sab inhone nahii kiya hain._

_Daya wants to beat him more but due to Shreya he leaves him and go to other direction._

_Shreya:Sir aap log samajhne ki koshish kijiye Vikram bhaiyaa yahaan meri jaan lene hi the lekin ab badal gaye hain unhone jo kiya vo unki majboori thi sir please try to understand._

_Daya(at angry tone);Try to understand haan kyaa understand meri jaan nikal gayi thi aur tum ho ki abhi bhi iss insaan ki taareef kar rahii ho._

_Shreya is totally terrified due to sudden blast of Daya._

_Acp:Daya shant ho jao tumhe samajh nahii aa raha hain abhi tum kya bol rahe ho Vikram galti ki hain to sazza to milegi hi usse lekin Shreya tum aur Vikram help kyun maang rahe the._

_Acp turns but not find Shreya anywhere._

_Acp:ye ab kahaan gayii._

_Vikram:Sir matlab vo log yahaan aa gye hain Sir._

_Vikram runs to the direction from where they come .Everyone is standing there pointing gun to Shreya wearing a mask._

_Daya;Chod de usse dekh ye achaa nahii hoga tere liye._

_Man:Nahii chodunga kuch bhi karle tu Daya._

_Daya goes to take gun from man hand and fire has been done._

_Shreya gets terrified and shouts._

_Shreya:Aaaaaaaaaaaaah._

_**So here I end my this chapter once again at twist lekin twist mein hi to mazza hain I know it is not big but I really want to add song I think it would make my story more clear it is request from one of you hope maine iss baar story achii likhi and hope kamse kam 20 reviews to milenge .**_

_**Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks who have reviewd really love you all but really upset getting very less response but still hope in this chapter that would'nt be done ok so go through the chapter.**_

_Shreya:Aaaaaaaaah_

_Everyone looks towards her she runs to layed Vikram._

_Shreya:Bhai ye kya kiya aapne._

_Daya slaps the man and then open its mask everyone is shocked to notice that he was the same man who had been slapped by Daya when everyone goes against him ACP gives Phaasi dialogue and the man informed them that he had been ordered to do all this but don't know his boss._

_Shreya is seeting near Vikram._

_Shreya:Sir ambulance ko bulaaiye na please._

_Vikram(in heavy tone);Shreya meri baat suno Daya sahii kar raha tha main aap sab ki nafrat ke hi laayak hoon._

_(he breathes heavily)Aur ab main jeena nahii chahta Shreya par tum yahaan se bhaag jao main poora plan to nahii jaanta lekin itna jaanta hoon ki vo log tumhe maarne ke liye kisi bhi had tak jaa sakte hain Shreya._

_Vikram looks towards Daya._

_Vikram:I am sorry Daya meri baat suno vo log Shreya ko maar daalenge tum please Shreya ko yahaan se le jao._

_Shreya had tears in eyes Vikram continues._

_Vikram:I am sorry Shreya main bhai hone ka farz nahii nibha paaya I am soo_

_And he is holding him Purvi comes and makes Shreya to come out from the other workld body is given for post mortem .Everyone returns to hotel._

_Daya:Sir humein waapas chalna chaahiye yahaan Shreya ki jaan ko khatra hain hum abhi raat ko hi nikalte hain._

_Shreya:Nahii Daya Sir main nahii jaa sakti main Vikram bhai ki kurbaani galat nahii jaane de sakti jo hoga dekha jaayega par main yahaan se bhag ke kahin nahii jaaungi._

_Daya:(at angry tone);tum chup rahogi_

_Shreya:Par sir_

_Daya(shouts);I said be shut up._

_Shreya screams._

_Abhijeet:Par Daya isse ye to pata nahii na ki wo log Mumbai naa aaye aur Daya ye mat bhulo ki ye sab shuru Mumbai mein hi hua tha_

_Acp:Haan hum isse yahaan khatm nahii kar sakte Shreya jo hua tum sab shuru se batao._

_Shreya starts narrating._

_**FLASHBACK STARTS**_

_After leaving hotel they went to bank from where Shreya had taken Rupees for Vikram's mother Health._

_Vikram:Chalo Shreya mere saath hospital mein._

_Shreya:Aap jaaiye main hotel jaa rahii hoon._

_Vikram:Shreya chalo please maa tumse milke khush hongi please._

_Shreya nodds but she smells something wrong._

_Shreya turns:Bhaiya aapki maa kis hospital mein hain._

_Vikram:Hospital vo ye vo_

_Shreya:Bhai aap theek hain na ._

_Vikram:Haan_

_Shreya:Bhai pataa hain mera bachpan se koi bhai nahii tha aap mille na to aaj khud bahut khush hoon takes a thread from a shop and comes to Vikram._

_Shreya:Bhai ye dhaaga aapko raakhi samajh ke baandh rahii hoon apni isse ek tarike se raakhi samajhna behan isse apne bhai ke kallai mein baandhte waqt hamesha ye sochti hain ki uski umar lambi ho aur bhai apni behan ki suraksha karega aisa waada karta hain par hum ultaa karenge._

_Vikram:Ulta matlab._

_Shreya:Matlab main vaada karti hoon bhai aapke saare dukh le loongi mere jeete jii aapki zindagi mein kabhi dukh nahii aayenge aapka saara farz nibhaaungi aapne agar raakhi bandhwaayi hain to kya maine baandhi bhi to hain na._

_**Song at background.**_

_**Inn rang birange dhaago mein**_

_**Jeevan ke meethe raago mein **_

_**Rishto ka ye paavan bandhan**_

_**Bandhe kallayi mein ye jis din**_

_**Bandhe sansaar**_

_**Rakhi bhai behan ka hain pyaar**_

_**Oho Rakhi bhai behan ka hain pyaar.**_

_Vikram eyes are filled._

_They both enter to a khandher Vikram is in deep thoughts may be he is recalling Shreya's words they enter and they hear a voice._

_Voice:le aaya tu isse yahaan ab laa hi diya hain to katal bhi kar de._

_Shreya gets shocked she looks towards Vikram._

_Vikram:Dekho tumhe Shreya chahiye thi main le aaya please ab meri maa ko dedo meri maa meri zindagi hain._

_Voice:Matlab tu isse nahii maarega._

_Vikram:Nahii main khooni nahii hoon gareeb hoon lekin aisa nahii kar sakta main._

_Voice:Achaa ye rahii teri maa dekh ab maar de._

_Shreya saw a woman seeted on wheelchair looking helplessly towards both of them._

_Voice:Apni goongi maa ko bachaana chaahta hain na to jo boloon vo kar._

_Vikram:How dare you call my mom goongi just shut up._

_Voice:Zyada chalaaki nahii mujhe pata hain tujhse kuch nahii hoga._

_Suddenly Shreya saw a girl attacking on Vikram She slaps her but she has gun Both manages to save Vikram mother but suddenly she fights with the girl and Vikram with that man they somehow manages to run from there and enter to restaurant._

_Shreya had been standing when the couple notice them(those one who had met Daya).They run from there Shreya had been attacked by girl but she manages to pick up a brick and then she throws it on her face and hence she had met died to team._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS.**_

_Shreya:Sir main darr gayi thi uss ladki ko maarne ke baad issliye help maang rahii thi tab Daya sir se takraayi aur aap logo ke saath ho gayi._

_Acp:Shreya vo voice sunn ke tumhe koi yaad aaya._

_Shreya:Nahii sir aisa lag rahaa tha jaise koi apni awaaz bhaari kar ke bol rahaa hain kuch samajh nahii aaya._

_Abhijeet:Achaa tumhe kuch ajeeb matlab kuch jaana pehchaana laga kuch bhi._

_Shreya:Nahii sir lekin haan vo ladki jisse maine maara tha uske sar pe chot aayi thi means vo behosh hui hogi lekin uskaa chehra itna kharaab kaise hua pata nahii challa._

_Taarika notice Shreya's hand is bleeding._

_Taarika:Tumhaare haath se to khoon nikal rahaa hain chalo main Dressing karti hoon._

_Shreya nodded and went with Taarika._

_Everyone do a bit discussion and then moves to there rooms._

_Shreya after dressing went to Daya-Abhijeet-Rajat-Sachin room._

_Abhijeet opens door both Rajat and Abhijeet understands that she may want to talk to Daya hence went from the room Daya is at washroom._

_Daya:Abhijeet vo towel dena._

_Shreya hand it over to comes out in towel Shreya blush in seeing him and then turns. Daya also blushes but his anger changes his face reaction._

_Daya:Kyun aayi ho yahaan._

_Shreya:Sir aapse baat matlab aapse Sorry kehna hain._

_Daya wears his shirt and pant and moves to Shreya holds her hand tightly._

_Daya:Kyun kyun bolna hain Sorry aur matlab bhi kya hain sorry ka main thore na hoon tumhara jo tum mujhse sorry bologi agar kuch maanti to yeh nahii karti._

_Shreya:I know sir maine aapko hurt kiya hain par Sir main bhai ko_

_Daya:Shreya do din pehle milla hua insaan tumhaare liye zyada important hain mujhse main hi pagal hoon jo yeh soch raha tha ki tum chahe kuch bhi kar lo mujhe jhoot nahii bolugi mujhse baat nahii chupaogi._

_Shreya had tears in her eyes but she knew that she had done wrong hence kept quiet._

_Daya:Maine sab se kahaa ki tum mujhe bataye bina kahin nahii jaogi par tum apne mann ka karte hue chali gayi uss Vikram ke saath tum hi ne kahaa tha na ki chahe kuch bhi ho tum mere saath rahogi aur bina soche samjhe chali gayi yahaan se to ab kyun khari ho get out._

_Shreya:Sir I am sorry Sir please ek baar meri baat to suniye._

_Daya:Shreya please abhi jao main thori derr akela rehna chahta hoon._

_Shreya returns to her room Taarika and Purvi saw her eyes swallen Abhijeet and Rajat comes to Daya to ask the reason behind her crying._

_They saw Daya seated their and his face is totally red due to anger._

_Abhijeet puts his hand in Daya soulder._

_Daya:Yaar tum log abhi jao main kuch derr akela rehna chahta hoon please._

_Rajat:Sir hum aapse baat karna chahte hain._

_Abhijeet:Daya Shreya ro rahii thi tumne usse kuch kaha to nahii._

_Daya:Nahii maine kuch nahii kaha._

_Meanwhile service man enters._

_Service man:Aapko Acp sir ne niche bulaa rahe hain ._

_Everyone gathers at hall._

_Acp come near Shreya._

_Acp:Shreya yahaan kuch bhi aisa hain jo tumhe yahaan se jorta ho means aaj se pehle tum yahaan aayi ho._

_Shreya:Yes Sir main yahaan aayi hoon par sahii se yaad bhi nahii kuch._

_Abhijeet:kab_

_Shreya:Sir 16 saal ki thi tab school ki taraf se picnic mein aaye the._

_Abhijeet:School ki taraf se par tab to I think kuch nahii hua hoga jiske kaaran ab vo tumhaari jaan ke pichee pare._

_Shreya:Haan Sir ye to hain._

_Daya(remembering something);Shreya tumhaari ek dost hain jo yahaan rehti hain._

_Shreya:Haan Sir rehti hain lekin vo phone nahii utha rahii._

_Acp:That's the problem ho naa ho tumhaari iss dost ka koi relation hoga inn sab se._

_Shreya:Nahii Sir Preeti aisii nahii hain vo mere liye kabhi kuch galat kar hi nahii sakti._

_Daya:Shreya logon ko badalte derr nahii lagti kabhi kabhi hum kissi par kuch zyada hi bharosa kar lete hain jiske wo shayad laayak nahii hote._

_Shreya touched by his line._

_Acp:Abhijeet Rajat tum Shreya ki friend ka number trace karo dekho vo kahaan hain._

_Everyone start going shreya holds Daya's hand everyone went._

_Daya;Shreya mera haath chodo main abhi tumse koi baat nahii karna chahta._

_Shreya:Sir mujhe aapse baat karna hain._

_Daya:Bolo(without looking to her)_

_Shreya:Sir mujhse galti hui main maanti hoon par please sir ek baar meri baat to suniye._

_Daya:Main sunn rahaa hoon Shreya bolo._

_Shreya:Sir I am really sorry agar aap mujhse gussa rahenge to main tut jaaongi Sir mujhe abhi aapki zaroorat hain please Sir._

_Daya:Tumhe kuch farq nahii parta mere gussa hone se I know that._

_He leaves her hand and starts going to his room._

_Shreya(shouts);mujhe farq parta hain sir Because I love you sir mere ko abhi akela mat choddiye sir._

_After hearing that Daya turns he comes near Shreya and wipes her tears._

_Daya:shhhhh rona nahii aur main tumhe akela nahii chodunga Shreya par promise karo ab tum kabhi aisaa nahii karogi._

_Shreya:I promise sir._

_She hugs him tightly._

_Shreya:I Love you sir I love you._

_Daya:I love you too Shreya main darr gaya tha ki main tumhe kho naa doon issliye shayad zyada hi bol diya._

_Shreya:Nahii Sir aapne zyada nahii bola maine galat kiya hi tha._

_They both give each other a tight hug._

**O Mera Yaar Hai Rab Varga****  
****Dildaar Hai Rab Varga****  
****Mera Yaar Hai Rab Varga****  
****Dildaar Hai Rab Varga****  
****Ishq Karun Ya Karun Ibaadat****  
****Ishq Karun Ya Karun Ibaadat****  
****Inko Hi Gal Re****Alif Allah Alif Allah Alif Allah Hu**

Daya Sees Shreya who is still crying.

Daya:Ab to bas karo rona.

Shreya:Agar rone se aap mujhe hug karenge to main har roz roun.

Daya:Acha ji.

He kisses her head then hugs her back.

**Main Mandir Kyun Jaava****  
****Mera Yaar Khuda Hai****  
****Main Masjid Kyun Jaava****  
****Mera Yaar Khuda Hai ****  
****Mere Pairon Mein Bhagra****  
****Saanson Mein Tappe Tappe****  
****Main Ishq Tarane Gaaun Chappe Chappe****  
****Ishq Karun Ya Karun Ibaadat****  
****Ishq Karun Ya Karun Ibaadat****  
****Inko Hi Gal Re****  
****Alif Allah Alif Allah Alif Allah Hu**

Dareya at hug.

Daya:Vaise Shreya main na tunhe kabhi nahii samajh sakta really kabhi bhi nahii kab ro ti ho kab khush hoti ho samajh hi nahii aata.

Shreya:Sir jiss din aap kissi ladki ko pehchaan lenge poore dil se to yaa to aap usse pyaar karne lagenge yaa pagal ho jaayenge.

Daya:To phir mere saath to dono hain.

Shreya:Matlab Sir.

Daya:Matlab hum to aapke pyaar mein pagal hain.

Shreya beats at his soulder and then hugs him back

**Wo Noor Ka Jharna Hai****  
****Main Pyaas Puraani****  
****Maine Aankh Se Gatak Liya****  
****Us Husn Ka Paani Repeat Once****  
****Usey Takte Takte Takte Umr Guzaroon****  
****Koi Aur Khayal Jo Aaye Jhat Se Utaaroon****  
****Ishq Karun Ya Karun Ibaadat****  
****Ishq Karun Ya Karun Ibaadat****  
****Inko Hi Gal Re****  
****Alif Allah Alif Allah Alif Allah Hu**

_Shreya:Sir mujhe lagaa aap mujhse pyaar nahii karte kabhi bola hi nahii._

_Daya:To pyaar ka matlab muh se bolne pe hi hota hain._

_Shreya:Nahii sir mera who matlab nahii tha lekin bolna zaroori bhi hota hain._

_Daya:Haan mujhe ehsaas tab hua jab tum mujhse door hui._

_Shreya:Thanks Sir mujhe maaf karne ko._

_Daya:Bas ab koi thanks yaa Sorry nahii._

_Shreya:OK_

_She lifts upwards and kisses in his cheek and then rans to her room._

_Shreya:Ye to de sakti hoon na._

_Daya smiles.__  
__**  
**_**Maine Ishq Itar Pehna****  
****Main Khushboo Khushboo****  
****Ab Wohi Mehakta Hai****  
****Mere Bheetar Har Su****Mere Pairon Mein Bhagra****  
****Saanson Mein Tappe Tappe****  
****Main Ishq Tarane Gaaun Chappe Chappe****  
****Ishq Karun Ya Karun Ibaadat****  
****Ishq Karun Ya Karun Ibaadat****  
****Inko Hi Gal Re****  
****Alif Allah Alif Allah Alif Allah Hu**

_Daya follows Shreya._

_**Finally ends this chapter yaar dekho maine bada chapter bhi likha hain love scenes bhi hain please ab review to karo yaar aap log sach mein review nahii karte mera dil bilkul tut jaata hain apki bar agar reviews nahii mile to main next chapter post nahii karoongi.**_

_**TO aage kya hoga batao any guesses kya Shreya ki dost inn sab ke piche hain kya cid team asli problem tak pahuch paayenge so wait for next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_First thanks to who have reviewed in previous chapter and really a big sorry ki aap log bahut intezaar karte hain to main kahii story post karti hoon lekin its due to exam and aap to samajh sakte hain it is very hard to give a time to write a story when you have exam so aapko aise hi kaam chalaana padega._**

**_Ok So go through the chapter._**

_Shreya goes to her follows her Taarika and Purvi is at canteen hence there is no one in comes to room and close the door._

_Shreya:Daya Sir vo aapne room kyun band kar diya ._

_Daya puts his hand in Shreya's lips._

_Daya:Shhhh_

_Daya turns Shreya and puts a locket in her neck she opens it contains written DS Shreya smiles and hugs Daya._

_Shreya:Daya Sir ye kab liyaa aapne._

_Daya:Yaaar maine nahii laaya Abhijeet laaya tha usne kaha tha jis din main apne dil ki baat tumse keh doon uss din de doon vaise bhi girls ko kya pasand hain main itna jaanta nahii hoon._

_Shreya:Its ok Sir ye hamesha mera saath rahega hamare pyaar ki nishaani ban kar._

_Daya:So to hain ye jab tak tumhare saath hain tumhe meri kamii kabhi mehsoos nahii hogi hain na._

_Shreya remembers something and goes to almirah and takes something comes to Daya and gives him a bracellete written Daya on it._

_Daya:Arre ye kya hain._

_Shreya:Breclette(speaks innocently)._

_Daya:Ye mujhe bhi pata mujhe kyun de rahii ho._

_Shreya:Aapke liye laayi hoon to aapko hi doongi na aur jab tak ye aapke paas rahega samajhna aapki Shreya kahii na kahii aapka intezaar kar rahii hain issliye kissi ladki ko dekhna bhi nahii._

_Daya:Ohhoo abhi se hi jealousy._

_Shreya:Aur nahii to kya aapke liye laayi hoon aur aap meri taang kheech rahe hain jaaiye main aapse baat nahii karti._

_She moves to other side._

**Kehne ko jashn-e-bahaara hai, ishq yeh dekhke hairan hai**

**Phul ****se**** khusbu khafa khafa hai gulshan mein**

**Chupa hai koyi ranj fija ki chilman mein**

**Saare sehme najaare hain, soye soye waqt ke dhaare hain**

**Aur dil mein koyi khoyi si baten hain**

**Kehne ko jashn-e-bahaara hai, ishq yeh dekhke hairan hai**

**Phul se khusbu khafa khafa hai gulshan mein**

**Chupa hai koyi ranj fija ki chilman mein**

_Daya smiles and takes the breclette and puts it in his right hand._

_Shreya smiles and they once more hug each Daya's phone rings and they separated._

_Daya:Ab kaun hain yaar._

_He sees the name and become serious._

_Daya:hello Abhijeet haaan ok chalo theek hain hum pahunchte hain._

_Daya moves to Shreya._

_Daya:Shreya tumharii dost ka address mill gaya hain humein vahaan chalna chahiye._

_Dareya reach to door both Purvi and Taarika comes they saw Dareya together so giggles Dareya hence blush._

_Daya become normal and tell them cid team comes to place door was locked hence daya breaks it as they enter they saw everything is at Floor room is full with dust hence they open windows._

_Acp:Ache se check karo kuch na kuch to milega karo check._

_Everyone went but found nothing hence comes to Acp and informed him._

_Acp:Shreya tumhe kuch pata hain yahaan ki koi bhi cheez ke baare mein._

_Shreya:No sir_

_Suddenly Purvi shouts from kitchen team runs there and saw blood at floor and a knife with blood._

_Acp:Oh no matlab yahaan kissi ke saath haatha paayi hui hain._

_Abhijeet:Yes Purvi ye evidence uthaa lo._

_Acp turns and saw Shreya seeing one pendent._

_Acp:Shreya tum yeh pendent pehchaanti ho._

_Shreya:Yes Sir ye Preeti ka hi hain maine usse gift kiya tha uske birthday par._

_Daya:Kyaa matlab Preeti thi yahaan._

_Acp:Haan shayad usne hi yeh sab kiya ho._

_Shreya:Nahii Sir Preeti aisaaa nahii kar sakti I am sure._

_Suddenly they hears someone screaming all goes to that direction.A girl in salwaar kameez struck with Shreya._

_Shreya:Preeti tum yahaan kya hua._

_And both hugs each other._

_Preeti:Shreya tum yahaan please Shreya mujhe bachaa lo vo log mujhe maar denge please Shreya it is a kind request._

_Shreya:Haan Preeti tum tension mat lo hum log hain na yahaan main aur hamari cid team hum tumhe bachaa lenge tum daro mat._

_She assures her but she falls in her arms._

_Shreya:Preeti kya hua preeti._

_Purvi:Shayad behosh ho gayii hain._

_Taarika and Salunke goes to check her._

_Daya comes to Shreya._

_Daya:Shreya if tumhe buraa na lage to ek baat boloon._

_Shreya:Yes Sir._

_Daya:Shreya mujhe ye Preeti sahii nahii lag rahii means vo ajeeb se bartaav kar rahii hain dekho agar uski jaan ko khatra hota to vo chaaku ka nishaan hota naa kahin to par nahii tha please tum uspe zyada vishwas mat karo._

_Shreya:Daya Sir aap samajh nahii rahe hain vo boori nahii hain main jaanti hoon usse aap uspe shaq mat kijiye please mujhe uspe poora vishwas hain._

_Daya:Main manta hoon Shreya lekin tum hamesha doosro par kuch zyada hi bharosa kar leti ho aur kayii baar ye tumhare liye galat bhi saabit hua hain._

_Shreya:Aap bhai ki baat kar rahe hain na Sir main ek baar galat hui iska matlab ye to nahii ki main har baar galat hi hoon Sir._

_Daya:Mera matlab vo nahii hain._

_Salunke and Taarika came._

_Taarika:She is fine._

_Shreya runs to her and go and sit in bed._

_Shreya:Ab kaisi ho Preeti_

_Preeti:Main theek hoon tum kuch derr mere paas reh sakti ho mujhe bahut darr lag rahaa hain._

_Shreya:Kyun nahii zaroor._

_Pankaj calls Acp out everyone comes there._

_Pankaj:Sir finger prints match ho gaye hain manali ke forensic experts ne address diya hain ye finger prints Rakesh ke hain._

_Shreya:Rakesh_

_Daya:Tum Rakesh ko jaanti ho_

_Shreya:Yes Sir mere school mein tha meri ek classmate thii Sravya ye dono ek doosre ko bahut pasand karte the hamare school ke do branch thii one for boys and other for girls hence hum log mill nahii paate the issliye ye dono ek doosre ko letter likhte the par baad mein Sravya aur isne dono ne ek hi saal mein school chod diya aur chale gaye ._

_Acp:Matlab tumhaari school picnic mein thaa yeh._

_Shreya:Yess main aur Preeti ek hi class mein yeh bhi main isse mill nahii paayi thi sirf naam sunaa tha._

_Acp:Ok chalo hum sabko uske ghar chalna chahiye._

_Everyone is with Preeti hence Daya comes to the house._

_Daya:Shreya chalo hamare saath._

_Shreya:Sir main iss haalat mein apni dost ko chod ke nahii jaa sakti please Sir samajhne ki koshish kijiye._

_Daya:Dekho Shreya pehli baat abhi jo haalat hain main tumhe kisi ke bharose nahii chod sakta hoon aur mujhe iss ladki pe thora bhi vishwaas nahii hain pata nahii aise log dosti sirf apna matlab nikaalne ke liye karte hain._

_Shreya:Sir please aap meri dost ke baare mein aisa mat kahiye main aapki bahut izzat karti hoon par haan jitni main aapki izzat karti hoon usse kayi zyada main apni dost par trust karti hoon aapko koi haq nahii banta ki aap meri dost par illzam lagaye._

_Daya:Main illzaam nahii laga rahaa hoon ek Cid officer ki tarah socho humein apne rishte kabhi bhi apnii Duty ke waqt nahii lane chaahiye._

_Shreya:Sir to phir Sir main aapko yaad dilaa doon ki Abhijeet Sir ka support aapko bhi har jagah nahii karna chahiye pata nahii kahii unke bhi mann mein kabhi mail hi ho kya bharosa._

_Daya:Shreyaa_

_He lifts his hand in order to slap her._

_Shreya:Sir ruk kyun gaye maariye na lekin ek baat kaan khol ke sunn lijiye agar poori duniya bhi Preeti ke khilaaf hogi main tab bhi uska support chahe uss poori duniya mein aap hi kyun naa aaye._

_Daya:Tumse baat karna hi bekaar Shreya tum abhi kuch samajh nahii paa rahii hoo lekin haan ek baat zaroor bolunga ek din aisa zaroor aayega jab tumhe apni galti ka ehsaas hoga par tumhaare saath koi nahii hoga._

_Shreya:Main uss din ka intezaar karoongi._

_Daya moves from there without saying a word his eyes is red due to pain which is given by Shreya._

**Kaise kahen kya hai sitam, sochate hai abb yeh hum**

**Koyi kaise kahen woh hai ya nahee humaare**

_Daya POV:Shreya main samajhta tha ki tum mere aur Abhijeet ke rishte ko samjhogi lekin nahii tumne aisa nahii kiya pata nahii kyun phir bhi mera mann tumse gussa nahii hota pata nahii ye kya ehsaas hain._

**Karte**** toh hai saath safar, faasale hain phir bhi magar**

**Jaise milte nahee kisi dariya ke do kinaare**

**Paas hain phir bhi paas nahee, humko yeh gum raas nahee**

**Seeshe ki ik diwaar hai jaise darmiyaan**

**Saare sehme najaare hain, soye soye waqt ke dhaare hain**

**Aur dil mein koyi khoyi si baten hain**

_Shreya POV:Mujhe pata hain Sir maine aapko aaj bahut hurt kiya lekin Sir jitna aapke liye aapke dosti ka rishta pakka hain utna mere liye bhi hain kaash aap bhi vo samjhe._

**Hum jo agar hai gumgin, woh bhi udhar khush toh nahee**

**Mulaakaato mein jaise ghul si gayi tanhayi**

**Milake bhi hum milate nahee, khilake bhi gul khilate nahee**

**Aankhon mein hai bahaaren, dil mein khija**

_Shreya is all at her thoughts that suddenly someone throw a vase on her head._

_Shreya falls at floor._

_Daya is at midway he hears someone screaming but ignores it due to voices of other officer he move with Acp__**.**_

**O ho... kehne ko jashn-e-bahaara hai, ishq yeh dekhke hairan hai**

**Phul se khusbu khafa khafa hai gulshan mein**

**Chupa hai koyi ranj fija ki chilman mein**

_Cid team is going with their car and Shreya has been gone with the help of other Gunday and Preeti .They move from back door hence no one notice it._

_Here Cid team is going._

_Acp:Purvi tum waapas jao aur Shreya ke saath uski dost ka khayaal rakho hum sab chalte hain._

_Purvi:Yes Sir._

_And She moves to house._

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:PLEASE YAAR ITNA BATANA KYA MAIN SONGS DAALOON YAA AISE HI STORY LIKH DOON I WANT TO KNOW YOUR VIEWS.**_

_**Finally ends this chapter tell me how is it yaar ek detective story mere bas ki nahii lekin phir bhi ek try tell me how is guys PLEASE REVIEW zaroor karein.**_

_**To aage kya hoga kya raaz hain ye Sravya aur Raakesh ka?Kya Preeti karna chaahti hain?Kya Cid team Shreya ko bachaa paayenge?Jaanne ke liye PLEASE REVIEW karna mat bhooliyega.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**THANKS WHO HAVE REVIEWED PREVIOUS chapter there IS A CHANGE IN STORY SO GO THROUGH IT AND TELL ME HOW IS IT**__._

_Now Daya and whole cid team reach to Rakesh house again door is locked hence they have to go by banging reach the house everyone is shocked since there is lots of paper at floor._

_Abhijeet pick one of them._

_Abhijeet:To Shreya_

**Nazro Se Nazro Ka Takrar Hota He****  
****Har Mod Pe Kisi Ka Intezar Hota He****  
****Dil Rota He Aur Zakhm Haste He****  
****Yhi Hota He Mere Yar Jab Sacha Pyar Hota He**.

From Rakesh.

Everyone is hell shock once again.

Acp:Ye kaise ho sakta hain Rakesh to Sravya ko chahta tha na to ye Shreya ko letter kyun likhta tha.

Daya:Vahii to Ye sab kya ho rahaa hain Sir kuch samajh nahii aa rahaa.

Daya pick up once again a paper and starts reading out.

Daya:To Shreya

**HAR SAGAR KE DO KINARE HOTE HAIN,****  
****KUCH LOG JAAN SE BHI PYARE HOTE HAI****  
****YE ZARURI NAHI HAR KOI PASS HO,****  
****KYONKI ZINDGI KI HAR SOOBHA ME****  
****YAADON KE BHI SAHAARE HOTE HAIN…!  
**

From Rakesh.

There is lot of letter like it.

Daya:Sir kuch samajh nahii aa rahaa Shreya aur Purvi dono ke phone bhi band hain I think koi na koi problem hain maine Shreya se kahaa tha par vo kisi ki sunti kahaa hain.

Abhijeet:Daya Shaant ho jaao Shreya tumhaari har baat sunti hain aur samajhti hain.

Daya:Boss tum nahii jante usse.

Acp:Tum dono chup ho jaao pehle to yeh pata karo ki yeh sab ho kya rahaa hain Shreya ke mutaabik Raakesh letter Sravya ko likhta tha to ye Shreya ke naam kaise hain kuch samajh hi nahii aa raha Kuch na kuch gadbad to zaroor hain.

Abhijeet:Yes Sir chaliye ander ke rooms check karte hain.

Acp:Haan jaao check karo.

Everyone went to search it in each Taarika screams everyone runs toward that site theere is a big shock to each one.

Daya:Preeti!

Acp runs and does'nt understand anything.

Acp:Preeeeeeti yahaan hain to vo kaun thi jisse hum mille.

Daya:Matlab Shreya jisse support kar rahi thi vo yeh hain and.

He curses himself for not understanding the situation Preeti is totally gagged up she is beaten thoroughly her hand are too weak she is even not responding to anyone but stil murmuring.

Preeti:Sravya Shreya ko chod do please chod do.

Now everyone understands the situation that actual culprit is Sravya who is with Shreya Taarika and Salunke take care of preeti and other officer doze off to Preeti house.

Here they saw Purvi lying in the floor.

Rajat runs towards her.

Rajat:Purvi.

He patts her face and pour some water on her face.

Purvi comes in senses.

Acp:Purvi Shreya kahaan hain?

Purvi:Sir Shreya Sir jab main aayi to room mein koi nahii tha and when I search than someone hit me from back.

Acp:Oh god means vo log Shreya ko le gaye hain.

Abhijeet:Sir ab hum kya kare kahin Shreya ko kuch kar na dein vo log.

Acp:Nahii hum Shreya ko kuch nahii hone denge aaj tak koi bhi mujrim aisa nahii hain jo Cid se bach paaya ho ab chalo.

Daya:Sir kahaan?

Acp:Ye khel uss khandher se shuru hua tha jahaa tak main jaanta hoon khatm bhi vahii hoga.

Everyone rush to Khandher door was banged.

There is a window Daya saw from it Sravya speaking something and Shreya is tighten with ropes.

Sravya:Vaise pata hain Shreya manna padega tumhaari dosti ko mujhe nahii pata tha ki aaj ke zamaane mein aise dost bhi hote hain.

Shreya:Preeti ye tumhe kya ho gaya hain hosh mein aao.

Sravya:Just shut up main koi Preeti nahii hoon main Sravya hoon Cid team mujhe kabhi pehchaan nahii paati agar tune uss sahii waqt mera naam nahii liya hota samjhi surgery karwaani padii mujhe kya nahii kiya maine Raakesh ko pane ke liye lekin vo tujhe hi chaahta rahaa Preeti ka mukhota issliye pehna kyun ki uss ne Raakesh ko bata diya ki main Shreya nahii hoon main usse badla lena chahti thi.

Tab hi maine Preeti ka mukhota pehna apni plastic surgery karwaayi aur tum dono doston ko alag karne mein jutt koi faayda nahii vo Preeti marne si ho gayi lekin tera saath nahii choda lekin aaj aaj tujhe koi nahii bachaa sakta mujhse koi bhi nahii.

Daya and Abhijeet enter through window.

Abhijeet;Band karo apna maut ka khel chaahe mujrim kitna bhi badaa ho ek naa ek din pakraa jaata hi hain.

Sravya:Abe chup mujhe pakde jaane ka khauf nahii marne ka bhi nahii lekin ye Shreya nahii bachegi 5 minute mein yahaan bomb phat jaayega tab tumme se koi bhi isse nahii bachaa paayega.

Daya sees Shreya is attatch with runs to save runs to caught Sravya and she runs from is caught by Poorvi .Abhijeet runs to the when he open door there is no one.

Abhijeet:Sir zaroor Daya Shreya ko leke challa gaya hoga agar usse kuch ho gaya to.

Abhijeet runs and he saw Shreya lying in floor whole team runs to her.

Acp:Shreya kaisi ho tum theek ho.

Shreya:Yes Sir lekin Daya sir unhone mera bomb waali jacket nikaal ke bhaag gaye hain agar Daya Sir ko kuch ho gaya to.

She starts assures her.

Abhijeet:Kuch nahii hoga Daya ko jab tak main Zinda hoon mera dost mujhe kabhi chod ke nahii jaa sakta.

And Abhijeet runs to that Direction.

Abhijeet pick up a stone and bang on Daya's feet and he falls.

Abhijeet comes towards him and pick up the bomb jacket and runs towards River.

Daya:Boss Abhijeet Abhijeet ruko

Everyone follows tears is rolling from each one eyes they goes to river and then the bomb explodes.

Daya(shouts);Boss tum mujhe nahii chod sakte nahii Boss nahii.

He starts going to there but his legs tremble.

Shreya holds him.

Shreya:Daya Sir sambhal ke.

Daya jerks her hand and goes towards saw Abhijeet lying at one side.

Daya:Boss Boss he patts his face.

Then everyone rush to hospital Daya is holding his buddy tears is flowing from his eyes.

**Jaane nahin denge tujhe**

**Jaane tujhe denge nahii**

**Chahe tujh ko rab bulaa le**

**Hum na rab se darne waale**

**Raaho mein Dat ke khare hain hum**

**Yaaron se nazre churaaa le **

**Chahe jitna dum laga le **

**Jaane na tujh ko aise denge hum **

**Jaane nahii denge tujhe **

**Jaane tujhe denge nahii**

Abhijeet went to With whole team went to is with Abhijeet.

Acp:Batao kyun kiya tumne aisa bolo

Sravya:Main Rakesh se pyaar karti thi lekin vo Shreya se to usse pane ke liye maine usse Shreya ke naam se letter likhna shuru kar diya dheere dheere vo mujhe Shreya samajhne laga vo kabhi sachaai ka pata naa laga paaye issliye hum dono bhaag gaye.

Ek din manali mein Rakesh se Preeti milli to baato baton mein usne Raakesh ko sab batta diya aur vo mujhe chod ke chala gaya tab Preeti se badla lene ke liye aur Shreya ko khatm karne ke liye maine ye sab plan kiya.

Shreya:Tum itna kaise girr sakti ho sirf kisi ke pyaar ke Rakesh mujhse pyaar kaise kar sakta tha ussne to mujhe dekha hi nahii tha.

Sravya:Uss ne tumhaari awaaz suni thi vo tumhare awaaz ke kaaran tumhaari taraf khicha tha lekin usne tumhe kabhi dekha nahii tha issliye maine uska faiyda uthaaya.

Now Acp gaves her Phaasi dialogue and Sravya went away with Manali Cid team.

Everyone goes to ICU Daya is praying from god so that Abhijeet life would be come is standing at door he is looking that his world is gone. Shreya goes to Daya and sits beside him and took her hand on Daya's soulder.

Daya tightly grip her hand and take her outside the hospital.

Daya:Tumhi ne kaha tha na ki Abhijeet ke dil mein kabhi mail hoga haan kaha tha na.

Shreya:I am sorry Sir main gusse mein thi issliye kuch zyada bol diya

Daya:Sorry Tumhaare sorry bolne se mera dost waapis nahii aayega dekh liya tumne Abhijeet mere liye kya kar sakta hain ab samajh aaya tumhe.

Shreya:Main uss waqt bhi Abhijeet sir ki buraai nahii karna chaahti thi par pata nahii mujhe kya ho gaya tha.I am sorry sir.

Daya:Sorry Shreya sorry tab bolna chahiye jab galti ka ehsaas Shreya tum kabhi kissi bhi rishte ko samajh hi nahii sakti galti meri hi hain maine tum jaise insaan par itna bharosa kyun kiya aakhir kaise itna Pyaar kiya tumhe.

He bangs on Car and moved away.

Shreya is about to a nurse runs to her.

Nurse:Preeti naam ki patient aapki kuch lagti hain.

Shreya:Haan Kya hua.

Nurse:Aap jaldi se aayiye Doctor bulla rahe hain.

She goes to met informed her something she is hell shocked and rush to inform Daya about they were surrounded by Doctor.

Doctor:Dekhiye Sir pe chot aayi hain humein jald se jald O-ve blood chaahiye kahin se bhi.

Daya:Par Sir hum me se kissi ka bhi blood O-ve nahii hain.

Doctor:To hum kuch nahii kar sakte.

And doctor moves from there Daya eyes are wet.

Shreya goes to Daya.

Daya:Mill gayii khushi tumhe dekho mera dost kaise padha hain tumhe to sab mill gaya lekin mera sab chin gaya hain ab please yahaaan se jaao bahut duur aur phir kabhi bhi mere yaa mere dost ke karib mat aana jaao yahaan se.

Shreya goes from there having tears in her eyes she went to Doctor and said that she is going to donate her blood.

She donates her blood to Abhijeet.

Doctor:Its good aapke kaaran humein aaj blood mill gaya hum patients ke saath aaye log ko inform kar dete hain.

Shreya:No doctor main nahii chaahti ki mera naam baahar aaye aur main ab jaana chaahti hoon.

Doctor:Lekin aap ne blood dete waqt machine ka knob ghuma diya tha jiske kaaran blood zyada khich gaya hain aap abhi bahut kamzor hain.

Shreya:Nahii Doctor main theek hoon please mujhe jaane dijiye its urgent.

She comes out of Room and sees Purvi standing there.

Purvi:Kahaa jaa rahii hain haan chal abhi tujhe rest ki zaroorat hain.

Shreya:Nahii Purvi please aaj mujhe mat rok main pehle hi ek galti ke kaaran pachta rahii hoon doosri nahii kar sakti please aaj mujhe jaane de.

Purvi:Nahii Shreya ye galat hain main Daya Sir se baat karoongi please.

Shreya:Tujhe meri kasam tu unhe kuch nahii kahengi hum dono ko hamara dosti nibhaani hain.

Shreya lefts Purvi's hand and went away.

Once she goes and sees his Daya sitting beside Abhijeet bed her eyes are also filled seeing him like this.

**Aankhon ka paani anjuri mein bhar ke**

**Sankalp le le ye hum**

**Dono nibhaaye apna dharam **

**Dono nibhaaye apna dharm**

Shreya just touches her pendent gifted by Daya.

Shreya:I am sorry Sir lekin abhi mera jaana zaroori hain main abhi aapse maafi maang bhi nahii sakti kyonki itni jaldi aap mujhe maaf nahii karenge kar na bhi nahii chahiye.

She cries and ran from there.

**Maang rahaa hain pyaar bidaai **

**Has ke do sanam **

**Dono nibhaaye apna dharma**

**Dono nibhaaye apna dharma**

She goes to Preeti room kisses at her forehead calls someone.

Shreya:Do Delhi ki ticket book kijiye.

**Kaisi hain inki jeevan yaatra**

**Roz shuru hoti hain****  
Usake Kadam Nahi Thakate Yeh Dheeraj Nahi Khoti Hai  
Yeh Kisi Mol Pe Hone Nahi De**

Shreya:Main Sab theek kar doongi Preeti I will make everthing good.I promise.

**Yeh Kisi Mol Pe Hone Nahi De**

**Apano Ki Aankhon Ko Nam  
Dono Nibhaayein Apana Dharam**

**Dono Nibhaayein Apana Dharam**

**Oh yaar finally finish this chapter tell me how is it I know aap sab mujhse bahut gussa ho issiliye reviews nahii karte previous chapter mein sirf 18 reviews agar pasand nahii aa rahaa to yahii bata dijiye main apni dono stories chod doongi FanFiction ki taraf muh bhi nahii dekhoongi but please yaar kuch na kuch kar ke reviews to do na.**

**To aage kya hoga kya Daya Shreya phir ek honge?Yaa Shreya chali jaayegi Delhi?Kya hoga jaanne ke liye reviews to karna hi padega.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks who had reviewed previous chapter.**

**Thanks to:**

**Confidentgirl22,DS Fan,Reenu,Sneha,Radhey,Dareya,Ritesh7,DuoAngel95,Dareya789,Sundas,Zoomra,Kia Mehra,Katiiy,Anujaim123,Kashyaprfg, ,Krittika, .5.**

**And a big thanks to all guests.**

**NOW A NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**After One year**.

Now Abhirika and Rajvi are married and happily Daya is still in confusion he had even not talk to Shreya after that incident she had called him many time and try to clear misunderstanding but he is not ready to even talk her.

At Rajvi house.

Purvi:Taarika ji aap ke liye chaay banaa doon.

Taarika:Tum kyun main banna deti hoon ruko baitho.

Purvi:Nahii formality ki zaroorat nahii hain aap apna aur mere aane waale cute se baby ka khayaal rakhiye bas main hoon na ye sab karne ke liye.

Taarika(blush);To kya khayaal tumhe nahii rakhna mere hone waale bache ka.

Purvi(blushes);Kya aap bhi.

Both ladies touch their bullies Taarika is about 8 months pregnant and Purvi got news of her pregnancy few days earlier.

Taarika:Ye Abhijeet ko bhi na abhi hi mission ke liye Delhi jaana tha mujhe bahut bechaini ho rahii hain.

Purvi:Aap chinta kyun karti hain Abhijeet Sir kissi se kam thore na hain.

After sometime Purvi went to room for cleaning Suddenly her phone rangs Taarika calls her but she does'nt comes hence she goes and picks the call it is Rajat.

Rajat(Without listening who is speaking);Purvi dekho ek bahut badii problem ho gayi hain Abhijeet Sir ki jaan khatre mein hain Shayad pakka nahii pata mujhe lagta hain humein jaana padega main aur Daya sir jaa rahe hain tum Taarika ka khayaal rakhna Ok bye.

He cuts the call without listening that who is speaking to him Taarika is hell shocked she comes to door without listening runs from door.

Purvi:Taarika ji Taarika ji rukiye Meena gate band karo.

And Purvi also left with her.

Rajat and Daya went with Aeroplane Taarika tells Purvi all thing at airport hence they come from next Flight when Daya and Rajat comes the case had been end.

Abhijeet :Yaar tum log kuch nahii hua mujhe bekaar mein tension lete rehte ho ajeeb hi ho.

Daya:Boss tum theek ho main to darr hi gaya tha.

Abhijeet:Itna pyaara dost jiska ho usko kuch kaise ho sakta hain haan pagal.

They both hug each other.

Here after half an hour Rajat phone rings.

Rajat:Helo kaun?

Call:Rajat wo Taarika wo(and she starts crying)

Rajat:Kya hua Taarika ko Purvi batao bhi.

Purvi tells him everything.

Rajat:What Purvi agar meri behan ko kuch hua to.

Abhijeet:Kya hua Taarika ko.

Phone cuts.

Rajat:Sir vo Taarika yahaan aa chuki hain and raaste mein usse pain shuruu ho gaya hain and ye log traffic mein phase hain Purvi aur Taarika apna phone bhi bhool chuki hain ab itni raat mein vo hospital kaise jaayengi.

Abhijeet:Vo kahaan hain kuch pata chala.

Rajat:Nahii Sir mein number trace karta hoon

He checks.

Rajat:Sir ye to Nizzamuddin ke paas ek Pcu ka no. hain.

All of them went there.

Daya to a person:Bhai sahib yahaan do auratein thi unme se ek pregnant bhi hain aapko kuch pata hain.

Man:Wah ji wah kaise log hain aap apni teeno patniyon ko beech raaste mein chod ke nikal pade mauj karne haan yahi sanskaar hain aapke haan.

Daya:Sorry hum samjhe nahii

Man:Dekhiye yahaan do auratein khari thi bechaari itni boori haalat mein thi kapde bhi phat gaye the and paanv se khoon bhi nikal rahaa tha vo to bhala hua ki ek madam aayi aur unhe paas ke city hospital le gayi.

All rush to hospital they ask to receptionist and then goes to room.

Abhijeet by stopping a nurse:General ward kahaan hain

Nurse signals three of them saw a woman holding a small child and kissing on his head they cant see her Daya went to her.

Daya:Excuse me aap kaun.

She suddenly handle over the child to Nurse and ran from there they tries to follow but Doctor comes.

Doctor:Ye aurat kahaan gayi.

Nurse:Madam to bache ko mujhe de kar chali gayi.

Doctor:What?

Abhijeet:Sir my wife.

Doctor:Your wife now she is absoloutely fine here is your smiles and handles his child.

Doctor:Dekhiye aap logon ne kitni late kar di aapki wife sham se yahaan thi jaldi aana chahiye tha unke saath tha bhi kaun ek aur pregnant woman jo khud itni thaki thi.

Rajat:Sorry Doctor kya main unse mill sakta hoon.

Doctor:Yaa sure.

All went to room Abhijeet kisses Taarika's hand and Rajat also moves to Purvi.

Purvi hugs him.

Purvi:I am sorry Rajat.

Rajat:Its ok ab sab theek hain na yahii kaafi hain.

Purvi:Lekin vo aurat vo kahaan hain pataa hain hamare kaaran usse kitani pareshaani uthaani padi kahaan hain vo.

Daya:Vo to humein dekhte hi yahaan se chali gayi.

Taarika:Jo bhi thi kuch yaad nahii lekin haan bahut achi thi aaj ke zamaane kaun kissi ke liye itna karta hain.

Man:Iss baat pe aap galat hain Ek insaan hain jo sirf vahii karta hain jo doosro ke liye achaa hota hain.

Abhijeet:Doctor Suresh yaar tu.

Suresh:Haan main yaar tum log yahaan waah aaj tumse milke dil khush ho gaya.

Taarika:Aap kiski baad kar rahe the.

Suresh:Ji main apni saali saahiba ki baat kar rahaa hoon zyada to main nahii jaanta nahii lekin aapko vahii yahaan laayi thi.

Daya:Achaa aapki taareef?

Suresh:Kuch khaas nahii yahaan doctor hoon aur aapke dost ka shukraguzaar unhone meri jaan jo bachaayi.

Abhijeet tell everyone how he met him and saves his life.

Suresh:Aap sab log chaahe to inhe ghar le jaa sakte hain.

Abhijeet:Hum abhi yahii hotel mein ruke hain.

Suresh:To chaliye mere saath mere ghar par vahaan reh bhi lijiyega aur meri shaadi kaa hissa ban jaayiye ga.

Abhijeet:Aapki shaadi hum.

Suresh:Koi formalities ki zaroorat nahii hain main aap par koi ehsaan nahii kar rahaa hoon aayiye mujhe achaa lagega isssi bahaane meri saali saahiba se mulaakat kar lenge dekhiyega aap log bhi kahenge duniya mein unse acha koi ho hi nahii sakta.

Daya:Aap apni fiancé se shaadi kar rahe yaa saali se.

Suresh:Kar to Fiancee se hi rahaa hoon janaab lekin vo dono sagii behano se kam nahii hain kehne ko to dost hain lekin bilkul behno saa pyaar hain.

Daya and Abhijeet sees towards each other.

Rajat:Phir to milna padega hum bhi to dekhe hamare Abhijeet aur Daya sir ki dosti se kaun competition mein hain.

Suresh:Phir to definitely meri fiancé and Saali sahiba hi jeetenge.

Purvi:Dekhte hain.

Suresh take them to his Suresh house.

Little girl about 10 year old speaking.

Girl:friend please one song please nahii to mujhe neend nahii aayegi.

Other side:Beta aap so jaao dekho mujhe late ho rahaa hain na meri parii to bahut intelligent hain vo to jaanti hain ki friend ko ghar bhi jaana hain aur kal ke function ki taiyaari bhi karni hain nahii to meri sweet sii doll ke ghar mein mummy kaise aayengi.

Girl:Please na friend dekho aaj to mumma bhi nahii aayi please one song phir aap chale jaana.

Other side:OK but only one.

Here Suresh and our Cid team reach upto door.

Suresh:Aapko sab se milkar achaa lagega .

Here at other side of girl music starts.

Other side:

**Yeh Zindagi khole baahein khari**

Suresh and teams hears the feels wind flew towards his face.

Suresh:Lagta hain saali saahiba ghar pe hi hain awaaz to unhi ki hain.

Daya:Kaafi meethi awaaz hain.

Suresh:Maan gaye na .

Other side:**Yeh zindagi khole baahein khari**

**Hawwa yun chali dil kahe tub hi zarra paas aa**

They all reach to hall where she is standing she had a back to everyone Teams and Purvi are too happy.

Other side:**Kal choti si chutti yaadon ki galli**

**Pal mein nayaa aisa waadon ka silsila**

**Bheed mein bhi kyun lage ki main to akeli yahaan.**

Everyone noticed that she has tears in her eyes which she wipes so that no one notice her.

Other side:**Nikle jo ghar se**

**Milenge kya ab hum tum ****Anjaani raahon mein**

**milenge kya humse tum.**

**Palkon ke piche hain chuppa ****Ek sapna dil ka**

**Aankhon talen hi hain bassa**

**Mushkil dagar mein **

**Rahoongi ab sang sang liye khwaab dil mein**

**mil jaao bas hum se tum.**

**Subah hote hi jaise ****Darta hain dil ab aise**

**Armaano ki masti jiske liye **

**Barso se tarse.**

**Ho hoo **

**Mil jaao na hum se tum.**

Suddenly she stops and everyone starts clapping she turns whole team is shocked to see her.

Daya:Shreyaaaaa

Shreya had tears in her eyes she immediately wipes them Suresh comes to her.

Suresh:Kya hua Saali sahiba ro kyun rahii hain aap to kabhi nahii roti.

Shreya:Nahii vo aankhon mein kuch chala gaya tha jeeju.

Parii:Par Papa Friend ne kitna achaa gaaya na.

Suresh:Haan aapki friend to hain hi achii par aaj main inse bahut gussa hoon.

Shreya:Maine kya kiya jeeju.

Suresh:Kya kiya inn logon ki itni help ki aur inse mile binaa hi chali aayi kam se kam doosro ko shukriya karne ka to samay diya karo.

Shreya:Vo main vo ab (to change a topic) Purvi tum kaisi ho.

Purvi having tears in her eyes goes and directly hugs her tightly without saying a word to are shocked since they does'nt talk to Shreya after that accident and for them she is only a past but Purvi's behaviour is shock for everyone.

Purvi:Main theek hoon tu kaisi hain aur mujhe bataya kyun nahii ki tu yahaan hain maine tujhe kitna dhoonda pata hain.

Shreya:Vo main I am sorry.

Shreya sees Taarika with her little angel.

Shreya:Ab aap kaisi hain .

Taarika is angry with her but she knew that today her child was come in this world only due to her hence she says.

Taarika:Main theek hoon Shreya.

Suresh:Arre waah aap log ek dusre ko jaante hain mujhe laga mujhe introduction dena padega lekin I think aap sab log bahut ache se jaante hain ek dusre ko.

Everyone smiles.

Suresh:Shreya ye log yahii rukenge if you don't mind kya tum inki dress ka intezaam kar dogi means if it is possible.

Shreya:Yaa sure jeeju.

Suresh:Aaiye main aapko aapka room dikhaata hoon.

Rajvi and Abhirika goes with him but Daya is standing there looking at Shreya as he wants to fulfill whole one year In this second only.

Shreya:Aap kamre mein jaaiye main dress bhijwaati hoon.

Daya came from dream noticed in her eyes the pain which she had never had had lost her carefree had lost her childishness.

Daya cant imagine her like that the girl who cheers all around loves to sing and Dance and do all activities for enjoyment is just like a statue.

Shreya POV:Sir aaj bhi aapki aankhon mein apne pyaar dekh leti hoon lekin pata nahii kyun aaj bhi darr lagta hain kahii aapse main phir se nahii aisa nahii ho sakta.

Daya POV:Shreya tum aisi kaise ho gayi vo chulbuli Shreya jo ek baar has dein to poora Bureau khilkhila jaata aaj itni shaant ho gaayi jo sab ki chehro mein muskaan aa laati thi aaj shayad uske paas khud muskaan hi nahii ne kitna badal diya sab.

There are lots of guests In Suresh house seeing them but they were busy in eye a voice heard and there eye lock goes.A boy came to Shreya and hugs hugs her from back.

Man:Yaar yahaan kya kar rahii ho tumhe tumhaare pati ki koi chinta hain yaa nahii.

Shreya sees towards Daya who is looking at her shockingly.

now daya sees some sense of her previous Shreya but he is only shocked due to this sudden surprise.

Shreya:Kyun nahii hain main abhi aati hoon aap chaliye.

He went.

Shreya:Excuse me.

And she went from there Daya is just shocked he is feeling jealous since he had hugged her but what he had heard Shreya is married what is that his mind asks to mind is not able to accept it at this very moment.

**Now finishes this chapter read it and tell me how was it yaar thora wait karo Dareya romance bhi daalungi main iss story mein dareya ki shaadi dikhaaungi I promise to each Dareya fan par uske liye sach mein aapko thora wait karna padega ok tab tak ke liye sache dil se sorry to each Dareya fan aapko mere saath adjust karna hoga.**

**So ab kya hoga Kya Shreya ne sach mein shaadi kar li aur yahii hain uski dukh ki wajah yaa kuch aur jaanne ke liye thora wait and do review.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter.**

**Thanks to:**

**Shweta:Main title se bhaag nahii rahii hoon in upcoming chapters you will know that just wait and watch.**

**Ritesh7:Kuch nahii keh sakte matlab story pasand nahii aa rahii kya?**

**DareyaLover:Yaa it is from mjht.**

**Mano,Meresapnokirani,Shilpa Patte,Duo angel95,Dareya 789,Dareya, , Sundas,Confident girl22, Zoomra,Anujaim123,Kattiy,Dareya rocks,Krittika, Shreya bhandari**

**Sorry maine kisika naam nahii likha to.**

**And once again a big thanks to all silent readers and guests.**

**Now Next chapter.**

After half an hour.

Shreya:Mujhe pata hain tunne hi sir ko yahaan bullaya hain na kyun meri mushkil aur badhaa rahii hain.

Preeti:Shreya maine Daya ko yahaan nahii bullaya hain main to usse jaanti bhi nahii hoon to bulaaongi kaise?

Shreya:Tu samajh nahii rahii hain Sir ke yahaan aane se mushkilein aur badh rahii hain.

Preeti:Uff ab kya hua?

Shreya:Sir ne mujhe Shravan ke saath dekh liya tha.

Preeti:What?Tune unhe bata diya ki tum dono ek criminal ko pakadne ke liye husband wife banne hue ho.

Shreya:Dheere bolo nahii unhe dekh ke main sab bhool gayi.

Preeti(in low voice):Bach gaye

Shreya:Kya kahaan tune.

Preeti:Maine kya kahaan kuch bhi to nahii tere kaan baj rahe hain bahut raat ho gayi hain chal so jaa.

Shreya:Lekin Sir kya sochenge.

Preeti:Agar itni hi chinta hain to itne samay usse duur kyun rahii.

Shreya:Unhone hi bola tha aur main yahaan sab theek karna chahti thi tune bhi to mere liye kitna kiya hain main bhi to apna farz hi nibha rahii thi.

Preeti:Pagal hain tu main utni achi nahii hoon jitni tu chal so jaa kal mehandi ka function hain na.

Shreya silently sleeps and Preeti comes out of room remembering everything happen in this year.

Preeti POV:Ab tera farz ho gaya Shreya ab main bhi apna farz nibhaaungi dekh lena tu main Daya aur tujhe to milaa ke hi rahoongi.

Here at Suresh Abhijeet comes to Purvi.

Abhijeet:Purvi kyun kiya tumne aisa tumhe pata hain tumhaari ek chuppi ne do dilon ko ek saal tak dooooooooor rakha.

Purvi:I am sorry Sir main Shreya ki kasam tod nahii paayi.

Abhijeet:Koi baat nahii Purvi lekin ab hum inn dono ko milaana hain he tells her that he has came here due to Preeti's call not for any mission.

**Next day.**

Suresh and Cid team comes to Preeti house for the function of mehandi and sangeet at door Shreya is seeing the arrangements.

Shreya:Sahii se phool lagao yuck white nahii Red bola to tha bhool gaye chalo jaao.

Parii comes to Shreya and hugs 's her Preeti family comes and welcomes Suresh family.

Pari:Freind tussi to aaj bahut jach rahe ho.

Daya sees to her she is in blue lehanga looking too gorgeous.

Shreya:Haay apna to mainu pata nahii lekin aap to sach mein bahut sundar lag rahii ho and ye pink scarf to bahut cute hain.

Pari:Daya uncle ne diya.

After hearing Daya's name Shreya face become red Purvi comes to her and hugs her.

Purvi:Sach mein bahut khoobsurat lag rahii hain.

Shreya:Thanks tum bhi aao baitho.

She made them sit and then moves to Suresh.

Shreya:Jeeju aap ko yahaan nahii baithna maine aap ke liye ek special place taiyaar ki hain.

Suresh:Acha kahaan.

Shreya:Vahaan pe she shows a sofa next to the sofa where everyone seated .Suresh goes there and as he sits there he hears a loud crack of papad's everyone smiles.

Suresh:Shreya ki bacchii ruk tujhe bataata hoon.

Shreya runs from there everyone looks towards them. Daya gets a call and goes at a is trying hard to catch her but fails.a man with all red petals starts coming where Daya is standing Shreya goes and hits the man and whole petals comes to Daya and holds unbalanced Shreya by waist a cute eyelock.

**Oh rabba Oh Rabba Oh rabba**

**Dil ki duhaai sounn **

**Peer parayi sunn**

**Akhaan di barsaatein sun**

**Kismatein di baatein sunn.**

**Oh rabba Oh rabba Oh rabbaa**

Preeti Suresh Abhijeet and Purvi looks to them and observes her neck having still that makes her stand as she is about to go her chunari struck with Daya's breclette gifted by her she removes it.

Shravan:Oho to meri wife ne apna jalwa dikhaa hi diya.

Suresh:So to hain Shravan welcome.

Shravan:Thank you so much.

Shreya and Shravan all the time are standing beside each other this is enough for Daya to hold on his are coming from his eyes he goes from there he feels that and went follows reach to room someone jerks her toward himself.

Shreya closes her eyes totally and shouts.

Shreya:Aaah

But her mouth is just then sealed by someone Daya Shreya is not believing that he is kissing her he does that for 2 minutes after that Shreya jerks him.

Shreya:Kya kar rahee hain aap Sir.

Daya:Kya kar rahaa hoon haan kya kar rahaa hoon tum kya kar rahii ho how could you marry someone else?

Shreya:Sir aap meri baat suniye main aapko sab samjhaati hoon.

Daya:Kya samjhaogi Shreya maine iss ek saal mein hamesha tumhe miss kiya balki hamari doorie kaa kaaran tum thi par tum bhi mujhe call karti rahii jisse mujhe yeh ehsaas rahe ki tum ho mere saath aur yahaan Shaadi kar li what is this.

Shreya:Sir main vahii keh rahii hoon aap ek minute meri baat suniye to.

Daya:Tumhe kya farq parta hain haan tumhe kissi cheez se fark nahii padta main zinda hoon yaa marr gaya tumhe to sirf apni padhi hain.

Tum aise kaisii ho gayi mujhe khud nahii pata main hi pagal hoon jo itne samay se tumhe chaahta rahaa tum to meri maut ka intezaar kar rahi thi ab kyun pehna hain ye pendant nikaal ke phek do isse.

He tries to take the pendent but Shreya push him tears are flowing through her she reacts she hears sound of gun shoot.

Shreya take out her phone.

Shreya:Shravan Inspector Shreya Sir ye shoot kahaan se hua hain.

Daya is confused by her behaviour and calling his husband for work.

Shreya(continue):OK sir I'll see to it.

Shreya with her gun runs outside she saw a man with gun and he is going to shoot Abhijeet with his daughter Man is at first floor Shreya at ground She runs to Abhijeet and comes between gun and Abhijeet.

Shreya:Aaah

Abhijeet:Shreya are you OK.

Shreya:Yes Sir gun sirf choo ke nikali hain.

Man is about to go but Shravan caught him and give a tight slap then Acp Digvijay comes and gives the man phaasi dialogue and went away.

Preeti comes to Shreya.

Preeti:Are you Ok Shreya maine bola tha na ye husband wife waala naatak mat karo.

Everyone is shocked to know that it is all plan to catch the culprit.

Preeti:Chal dressing karwaa le Suresh aap bhi chalenge.

Suresh:haan chalo Shreya

Shreya:No its fine.

Shravan:Oye chudail koi pyaar se bolta hain to sunaayi nahii deta hain kya.

Shreya:Oye Chamkadar bye god tu to pyaar ki baat hi mat kar tera aur pyaar do shabdon ka kabhi relationship nahii ho sakta.

Shravan:Hoga to bhi tujhse to nahii hoga.

Shreya:Oh thank god vaise bhi mujhe aise ladke mein interest bhi nahii hain jiski pehle hi 10 girlfreind to aise hi ho.

Preeti:Tum dono phir shuru ho gaye.

Shreya:Maine kya shuru kiya bakwaas to ye kar rahaa hain.

Shravan:Oye.

Suresh:Shravan aise waqt mein to mat lado.

Abhijeet:Thanks Shreya aaj meri bachi tumhaare kaaran bach paayi ek baar phir.

Shreya:Aap to aise bol rahe jaise wo meri kuch nahii.

She stops and remembers Daya's word.

Shreya:Right wo meri kuch hain bhi kahaan.(said by looking towards Daya).

DAya embarrassed and feels bad that he had shouted on Shreya without any and Suresh went with Shreya and they do her dressing Daya sees it through window he is feeling bad but then previous incident come in his mind and he goes from there.

Here at a room Abhirika and Rajvi talking Daya goes there but as if he enter he hears there conversations.

Taarika:Ye kya kiya tumne Purvi tumhaari wajah se hum sab Shreya se ek saal door rahe jab usne koi galti hi nahii ki haan.

Purvi:Shreya ne mujhe apni kasam di thi vo nahii chaahti thi ki Daya Sir ko main kuch batao vo apne aap hi apne rishte ko sambhalna chaahti thi issi kaaran main nahii bata paayi ki uss waqt Abhijeet Sir ko khoon Shreya ne hi diya tha.

Taarika:Mujhe tumse ye umeed nahii thi Purvi.

Rajat:Taarika shaant ho jaao main manta hoon ki tum Shreya ke kaaran pareshan ho lekin Purvi ki isme kya galti thi humme se kissi ne bhi uss par trust nahii kiya.

Abhijeet:Haan Taarika Rajat sahii keh rahaa hain Shreya ne humsab ki galti ki sazza bhugti hain hum Purvi ko dosh nahii de sakte .Phir bhi agar vo uss waqt kuch bolti to shayad hum uska vishwaas nahii karte.

Taarika:Main maanti hoon Abhijeet lekin Shreya ne hamare liye kya nahii kiyaa aaj hamari beti iss duniya mein hain to uske kaaran aur humne to bas usse.

Daya is shocked by listening all tears are rolling through his is cursing himself for not listening her once in this year.

Suddenly Preeti's mom come.

Preeti's mom( ):Aree beta tum yahaan kyun khare ho chalo na mehandi shuru hone waali hain.

Daya:Jee Aunty.

invites whole team after sometime Preeti Suresh also comes with Shreya.

Abhijeet:Shreya tumhe rest karna chahiye tha.

Shreya:No sir its ok choti si chot iss ke liye main apni dost ki mehandi miss nahii kar sakti ek saal intezaar kiya hain maine iss din bhi bahar ki chot dil ki chot se chotti hi hoti hain(looks towards Daya).

Sadness is clearly seen in her eyes she makes sit Preeti and then mehandi applying starts Shreya went to stage and starts Dancing.

**Mehndi Hai Rachnewali****  
****Hathon Mein Gehri Laali**

******Kahin Sakhiyaan Ab Kaliyaan****  
****Hathon Mein Khilne Wali Hain**

******Tere Manko Jeevan Ko****  
****Nai Khushiyan Milne Wali Hai**

**O Hariyali Banno****  
****Le Jane Tujhko Gooeeyan****  
****Aane Wale Hain Sahiyan****  
****Thamenge Aake Baiyan, Goonjegi Sahnaiyan****  
****Anganai Anganai**

**Mehndi Hai Rachnewali****  
****Hathon Mein Gehri Laali**

******Kahin Sakhiyaan Ab Kaliyaan****  
****Hathon Mein Khilne Wali Hain**

******Tere Manko Jeevan Ko****  
****Nai Khushiyan Milne Wali Hai**

Daya is only observing her she is looking too cute tears are at his eyes since he is the reason of many tears in her life.

After dance Preeti's momgoes to stage.

Mrs Bhalla:Aaj meri beti ki shaadi hai har maa baap ki tarah mera bhi sapna tha ki meri beti vyaah ke ek ghar jaaye maa baap apne bacho ke liye kya kya nahii karte unn ki choti se choti muraad poori karte hain maa baap ke liye bache bhi uss tarah bahut kuch karte hain lekin ek rishta duniya mein sabse bada hota hain usse kehte hain Dosti.

She looks towards Shreya and Preeti.

Mrs Bhalla:Ye ladki(signalling towards Shreya)meri beti ki saheli hain maine aaj tak isse kabhi nahii maana lekin isne meri beti ke liye apna sab kuch chod ke yahaan tak aa gayi usske brain tumour ka illaj karwaya aur aaj uski shaadi bhi main issi ke kaaran dekh paa rahii hoon.

Tears are at Shreya's eyes eVERYBODY looks towards her.

Mrs Bhalla:Lekin beta tune iss khadoos maa ko bhi jeet liya mera aashirwaad hamesha tumhare saath hain tujhe duniya ki saari khushiyan mile.

Shreya smiles and she hugs Preeti's mom .Shravan comes to her.

Shravan:Oye tujh par ye serious look achaa nahii lagta ab meri Jhansi ki rani ek smile to de do.

Shreya smiles and hits Shravan.

Shravan:Aah jaan hi nikaal di.

Shreya:To marra kyun nahii chamkadar.

Everyone smiles.

Shreya:Aunty main ab jaati hoon.

:Haan beta jaao.

Daya searches for Shreya but he found her at no place .Suresh also starts leaving .He wants to talk once Shreya hence goes to Preeti's mom.

Daya:Aunty vo Shreya kahaan hain vo main.

:Beta vo apne room mein hogii tum jao millo usse.

Daya went to room he knocks the door no it once more but again gets no reply he gets worried hence goes to room.

Daya:Shreya Shreya

As he turns he saw Shreya sleeping in smiles seeing her and goes to her but remembers what he had done to her and stops he just bends and kept his hand on her head.

Shreya(in sleep):I love you Daya Sir.

Daya smiles on her childishness He kisses on her head and then leaves from room.

Daya POV:I am Sorry Shreya mujhe ye nahii karna chahiye tha I am sorry lekin ab humein koi alag nahii kar sakta.

**Finally end this chapter and main concept se nahii hatoongi I promise lekin ab concept mein Daya ko Shreya ko bachaana hain to inhe milna to hoga hi wait for it.**

**To aage kya hoga kya Shreya ko Daya ko maaf kar dena chaahiye?Kya vo Abhirika aur Rajvi ke saath Mumbai jaayegi?Kya Daya Shreya ko manna paayega uske liye thora wait and review to karna padega na.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter.**

**Thanks to:**

**Zoya , Shilpa Patte , Khushi Mehta , SS , Shweta , Raj , Navkiran Kaur , Karishma , Mere sapno ki Rani , Duo Angel , Confident girl 22 , Dareya , Ritesh7 , Duo angel 95 , Krk , Reenu , Dareya 789 , Priya , Karishmaa , Sundas , Zoomra , Shreya Bhandari , Anujaim 123 , Purbi joshi , Jassi , Kattiy , Shweta , Mano.**

**sorry agar maine koi naam miss kiya.**

**A big thanks to all guests also and my dear silent readers.**

**Now next chapter.**

Other 10 am.

Abhijeet:Daya uth yaar kab tak soyega raat mein soya nahii ab uth nahii rahaa.

Daya:Boss sone do na.

Suresh:Aap log taiyaar nahii hue.

Abhijeet:Main to ho gaya lekin ye Daya uth hi nahii raha.

Suddenly Suresh phone rings.

Suresh:Haan Shreya bolo.

After hearing Shreya's name Daya gets smiles.

Suresh:Achaa to tum pahuch gayii ghar acha theek hain main aata hoon.

Suresh ends the call.

Suresh:Vo Shreya aa gayii hain aap bhi uth jaaiye Daya ji haldi ki rasam shuru hi hoti hongi.

Daya wents to washroom here Abhirika and Rajvi welcome her Pari wents to Shreya.

Parii:Good morning Friend.

Shreya:Good morning Parii aap to ready ho gaye.

Parii:Yess I am good girl na.

Shreya:Ye to hain hi.

Shravan runs to her and pour juice in Shreya's suit.

Shreya:What the hell is this chamkadar ab main kya karoon tum na hamesha mujhe phasa dete ho.

Shravan:Koi baat nahii chudail room mein jaa ke saaf karle.

Shreya:Jaa hi rahii hoon uff tera main kya karoon?

Shreya went to same guest room in which Daya is taking bath as she enter to washroom both of them gets struck to each other.

Shreya:Aaah

Daya:Ooops sorry.

Shreya:Dekh ke nahii chal sakte.

As she notice that it was Daya whom she is talking she gets shocked and turns to go from there Daya caught her hand.

Daya:I am sorry Shreya vo main tumse hi baat karne aa raha tha.

Shreya:Sir haath chodiye please mujhe late ho rahaa hain.

Daya:Shreya please ek minute meri baat suno.

Suddenly lights gets off.

Shreya(worried):Ye kya hua light kaise chali gayii oh my god.

Daya:Shreya Shreya what happened koi baat nahii aa jaayegi relax.

He put his hand on her soulder she jerks it.

Shreya:Duuur rahiye mujhse sir please.

Daya shocked by her words but he could sense that she is lights on.

Daya;Shreya I am sorry sab cheez ke liye please forgive me.

Shreya:Forgive vo main aapko kabka kar chuki thi har cheez ke liye lekin kal jo aapne kahaa uske baad forgiveness to duur ki baat mujhe aapse baat nahii karna.

Daya:I am sorry Shreya maine socha ki tum aur Shravan husband wife ho and then I cant control myself.

Shreya:Yes sir issliye aapne bol diya aapke marne se mujhe koi farq nahii parta right.

Daya gets his head down.

Shreya:Sir aapko yaad naa ho to main yaad dilaa doon iss ek saal mein maine aapko lagbhag har din call kiya tha aapke baare mein jaanne ke liye aapne mujhe call nahii kiya aap chilaayenge jaanti thi phir bhi call karti thi iss umeed se ki ye to pata chal jaayega ki aap theek ho.

Daya is hearing all this wants her to say everything.

Shreya(continue):Lekin aapne call nahii kiya I think shayad aapko farq nahii parta ki main jiyon yaa maroon.

Daya puts his hand on her mouth.

Shreya:Boora laga na sir mujhe bhi aap mujhse apni saari yaadein lena chhaahte the na lijiye.

She puts in his hand that pendant and starts going from that room she turns.

Shreya:Ab main aapko pareshan nahii karoongi maine aapki jagah apne dil se poori tarah nikaal di hain ab mere dil mein ab aapke liye koi jagah nahii hain.

Daya:Shreya please ek baar please give me one chance tum bhi vo galti mat karo jo maine ek saal pehle ki thi please.

Shreya:OK sir theek hain aapke paas do din hain fine main aap jaise naa hoon naa hona chaahti do din baad agar aap mujhe nahii manna paaye to main kahin bhi jaaungi aap mere piche nahii aayenge promise.

Daya:Promise Shreya mere liye do din bahut hain thanks.

Shreya goes from there.

Daya POV:Shreya I know you love me and tumhe gussa hone ka poora haq hain lekin koi baat nahii do din main sab pehle jaisa kar doonga.

Daya comes out of takes him to place where haldi function is doing.

Suresh's mother:Pata hain Shreya ye haldi hum jinki shaadi ho rahii hoti hain usse pehle agar kissi aisi Jodi ko lagaye jinki shaadi nahii hui to unki bhi jaldi ho jaati hain.

Pari:To Dadi mujhe lagao mujhe shaadi karni hain.

Shreya:Itni jaldi pari.

Everyone starts laughing Shravan comes to Shreya from behind.

Shravan:To iss chudail ko lagata hoon bahut tang karti hain mujhe.

Shreya:No shravan please yaar please kya kar rahaa ho.

And she runs from there.

Shravan:Aaj kaise bachegi dekhta hoon .

He took a mug full of water and mix haldi on it Shreya runs Shravan following she passes Daya intentionally puts his leg when she is running hence she falls and he holds her by waist and Shravan comes and puts haldi on both of them everyone smiles.A cute Dareya eyelock.

Shravan:Kyun mazza aaya chudail.

Daya makes Shreya stand properly.

Shreya:Oye chup kar tujhe to main.

Suresh mom:Ab bas karo bacho yahaan kaam hone do.

Everyone starts going to Suresh and applying haldi on him Daya is standing beside Shreya.

Shreya:Aapne jaan pooch kar mujhe giraaya na.

Daya:Nahii to(giving most innocent look) aapko aisa laga hone waali begum saahiba.

With these words Daya went leaving Shreya shocked.

After haldi Shreya starts going.

Suresh mom:Beta akele problem hogi Shravan tu challa ja iske saath.

Shravan:Main main nahii ye jo haldi hain na ye chudail poori mujh par daal degi rehne dijiye aunty.

Taarika:Its ok aunty kya main aur Purvi Shreya ke saath jaa sakte hain vaise humein to ladki vaalon ki side hi hona chaahiye jab hamari dost wahaan hain to.

Shreya looks at her happily.

Purvi:Aur nahii to kya Aunty please.

Suresh mom:Haan kyun nahii beta zaroor aap sab log ek baar jaa kar ho aaiye.

So Abhirika,Rajvi and Dareya comes to go at Preeti house.

Shreya:Thank you mujhe maaf karne ke liye aap sab ko thanks.

Taarika hugs her.

Abhijeet:No Shreya thanks to you aaj meri little angel iss duniya mein hain to tumhaare kaaran thank you so much.

Rajat:Aur nahii to mera aane waala bachaa bhi sirf tumhaare kaaran bacha hain thanks.

Shreya:Welcome.

She hugs everyone she comes to Daya.

Daya:Chalo late ho rahaa hain.

Shreya:Haan aayiye.

At Preeti 's haldi function is done after that whole team are incvtes for lunch.

:Shreya beta baitho tum bhi khaao.

Shreya:Nahii Aunty.

As she notice there is only one seat left near Daya who is constantly looking at ler . request and she has no other option hence sits.

As everyone eating Daya caught her right hand she tries hard to take out her hand but fails all the time.

Shreya(at low voice):Haath chodiye mera.

Daya:Chodne ke liye nahii pakra.

Shreya gives a look to him to which he ignores.

Taarika:Tum khaa kyun nahii rahii ho Shreya.

Shreya:Khaa to rahii hoon.

She picks spoon by her left hand and Daya starts rubbing his hand on her she shivers on his touch and unconditionally spoon fells from her hand.

Preeti:Tu theek to hain na Shreya kya kar rahii hain.

Shreya:Vo Preeti main theek hoon vo main vo aise hi sorry.

Shreya once again starts eating this time Daya uses his feet and touch her legs she totally gets scared.

Shreya(in low voice):Sir mera haath chodiye nahii to main chilaa doongi.

Daya(at high tone):Chilaao maine kab manna kiya

Shreya gets shocked everyone looking towards some how finishes her lunch but everyone gets up earlier there is only Daya and her after everyone gone she jerks his hand.

Shreya:Sir ye aap kya kar rahe hain aap jaante hain na ki main…

Daya:Ki main kya nahii bol paa rahii ho difficult task ok change karta hoon aap humse bahut mohabbat karti hain issliye jo ladki ladko ke haath itne asaani se tod sakti hain mere haath se apna haath chudaaya bhi nahii ab maan bhi jao madam you still loves me.

Shreya:Aap kya bakwaas kar rahe hain aisa vaisa kuch nahii hain main aapse…

Daya looks at full trust and she gets shut.

Shreya takes out her phone.

Shreya:Hello Airpot center ek ticket book karwaana hain kahaa ka aapko message kar rahii hoon aaj raat ka.

Daya takes phone from her hand.

Daya:Koi ticket wicket nahii chahiye koi kahii nahii jaa rahaa chup chap se phone rakhiye.

And he cuts the call.

Shreya:How dare you?Mera phone waapas dijiye.

Daya takes the phone and put it in her front pocket.

Daya catches her hand.

Daya:Khud le lo agar himmat hain to.

Shreya:Ye kya mazzak hain mera phone.

Daya puts his hand on her lips.

Daya:Shhhhhh bas kuch samay aur phir hamare beech hamara tumhara nahii rahega just wait and watch.

Shreya:Aap mujhe tang kar rahe hain.

Daya:Thanks I know that.

Shreya:Daya kaan khol ke sun lijiye agar aapne phone nahii diya na to main aapse baat nahii karoongi kabhi bhi nahii.

Daya after hearing his name gives her phone to her.

Daya bends and kisses her cheek Shreya shivers.

Shreya:Aap kya kar rahe hain?

Daya:Kuch nahii bas apnii hone waali wife se pyaar.

Shreya:Aap kahaan se kahaan pahuch gaye haan maine aapko do din kya diye aap to itne sapne dekhna shuru kar diya main jaa rahii hoon apna ticket karne.

Daya starts as open her mobile sees something and shouts.

Shreya(shouts):Sir ye kya hain mera sim aapne nikaal liya.

Daya:To tumne mujhe bevkoof samjha hain jo de doonga and as she say something he went from there.

At night.

Baraat comes everyone welcomes it Daya is constantly observing Shreya she is looking too marriage ceremony occurs at pheras when everyone putting flowers in newly wedded couple Shreya sees that flowers coming to her she turns and saw Daya standing and smilling.

After pheras.

Shreya:Daya sir ho gaya aapka ek din poora main apni shart jald hi jitney waali hoon.

As she starts going he holds her hand infront of everyone but everyone looks towards them seeing Shreya embarrassed he tooks her to a room with force.

Shreya:Haath chodiye mera kya kar rahe hain aap.

Daya:Kuch nahii tumne ticket karwaa liya.

Shreya:Haan mujhe pata hain main hi jeetoongi so I did that.

Daya:Shreya why you don't understand Shreya.

Shreya:Sir please Sir aapke paas abhi ek din hain aap usse bhi aise mat gawaaiye nahii to jo hona hain vo to hoga hi.

Daya:Main jaanta hoon Shreya lekin ek baat ki khushi hain ki tum aaj bhi mujhe akela nahii dekh sakti thanks.

Shreya:Maine kya kiya.

Daya:Support tum mere saath jaana chaahti hoon itna to main confirm ho gaya nahii to aisa nahii kehti koi baat nahii patni ji aap packing kariye chalna to aapko ab aapke Pati ke saath hi hain.

Shreya:What?Aap chup rahiye nahii to.

Daya:Nahii to kya aap mujhe ek promise kijiye agar maine aapko kal bhar mein manna liya to jo maanguga dengi.

Shreya:Main maanoongi hi nahii.

Daya:Maanengi and khud mujhe I love you bolengi jaise pehle bola tha I know that.

Shreya:Nahii main nahii boloongi I love….

Shreya stops and goes from there since she is getting more confuse by his words.

Daya : do word aage hum bullva lenge chinta nhii kijiye.

**Thanks for reading hope you like it.**

**Do review if you like it so what is plan in Daya's mind any guesses tell me if you know and no so wait for next chapter.**

**ok thanks for reviewing in previous chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 (dareya reunion)

**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter thanks to:**

**Ritesh 7 , Karishmaa , Ishika , Confident girl 22 , Dareya reunited , Maham , Rj , Zoya , Khushi Mehta , Zoomra , Raveena Negi , Navkiran Kaur , Dareya789 , DuoAngel95 , Dareya , Shweta , Priya , Krk , Raj , Sundas , Kashyaprfg , Ninadkdm , kattiy , Shannava Dessai .**

**I think main koi naam nahii bhooli and if it happens really sorry.**

**Thanks to all silent readers and guests.**

**Now next chapter.**

Here Shreya comes to balcony Shravan runs to her.

Shravan:Chudail tera phone kahaan hain?

Shreya:Vo mera phone

Shravan:Baad mein sochiyo Aunty ka phone hain le baat kar main aata hoon.

Shreya takes the phone.

Shreya:Hello mumma.

Shreya's mom:Shreya kaisi ho shaadi kaisi rahii?

Shreya:Main theek hoon mumma vo shaadi ho gayi hain bidaai ka time hain kya hua koi zaroori baat hain.

Shreya's mom:Haan Shreya ghar pe tera koi friend aaya hain.

Shreya:Kaun sa dost mumma.

Shreya's mom:Vo apna naam

Voice:Bhow

And phone slips from Shreya's hand.

Shreya's mom:Raakesh bataa rahaa hain.

Shreya:Kaun hain?

Pari:Sorry dost galti se phone girr gaya.

Shreya:Koi baat nahii beta.

She picks voice does'nt come.

Shreya POV:Ghar mein kaun aaya hoga..Chalo baad mein poochoongi.

Here they done bidaai of comes to Shreya once more.

Daya:Shreya ye lo tumhara phone ka sim

Shreya:Kyun haar maan gaye.

Daya:Nahii laga tumhe zaroorat hain nahii hain to rehne do.

Shreya:Nahii nahii vo mujhe chahiye dijiye.

Daya gives her mobile and then moves with Suresh family.

At night about 3:00am Shreya 's phone rings.

Shreya:Ab kaun hain yaar.

She picks the call.

Shreya:Hello.

Pari:Hello Friend Pari ko bahut chot lagii hain aap aa jaao please Pari ro rahii hain please.

Shreya:Haan beta main aa rahii hoon aap chinta mat karo bas 10 minute.

Shreya rush to Suresh house as she is going to enter Suresh house someone hold her through waist and picks in his arms and takes her to their Out house.

Shreya:Niche utaaro

Man:Nahii utaaroonga.

Shreya:Daya please.

Daya puts her down near Suresh out house gate.

Daya:Chalo andar.

Shreya:Main nahii jaaungi main Pari se milne aayi hoon aapse nahii.

Daya:Mujhe pata hi kahaa tha uske baad choclate kha ke vo so gayii.

Shreya:Pata hain matlab ye sab naatak tha aapne kiya haan.

Voice:Nahii humne.

Shreya turns and sees Rajvi,Abhirika, Preeti and Suresh.

Shreya:Aap log ye kya kar rahe hain and Preeti tum yahaan kya ho gaya hain tum logon ko.

Preeti:Kal to aap log chale jaayenge to humne socha kyun na aaj ka din aap logon ke saath guzaare.

Suresh:Right Suhaagraat baad mein bhi ban sakti hai.

Preeti blushes.

Shreya:Haan lekin hum kya karenge.

Daya:Game khelenge.

Shreya:What?

Preeti:Haan Passing the cousion saari tayaari ho gayi hain tera hi intezaar tha.

Everyone went to outhouse as Daya starts coming Shreya holds Daya's hand.

Shreya:Ye sab aapka plan hain na.

Daya:Tum to bahut intelligent ho.

Shreya:Just shut up.

Daya:Thanks.

And Daya moves to seat each couple sits with their one hence Shreya has no chance so she first sits on Daya site but then she sees Shravan and goes near him and sits then game starts.

Music starts cousion first comes to is not playing since she is holding her little girl.

Daya:Wah boss pehli baar hi mein hahaha.

Abhijeet:Haan to kya hua mujhe meri biwi aur Pari ke saath time spent karne ko milega tu kyun jal rahaa hain.

Suresh:Nahii Abhijeet ji ye to achaa hi hain par pehle vaise naam acha hain.

Abhirika smiles.

Daya:Ye hui naa baat to kya punishment de Abhijeet ko Shreya tum batao.

Shreya looks towards him she narrows her eyes so he shut his mouth.

Shreya:Abhijeet Sir aap Taarika ji ko paanch alag language mein I love you boliye.

Daya:Shit ye to mujhe milna chahiye tha.

Shreya shocked other giggles.

Abhijeet goes to Taarika hold her hand and then kiss her forehead.

Abhijeet:Taarika ji I love you , main aapse pyaar karta hoon , tanne pyaar karoon choo,taunu pyaar karta 4 language hi aati hain mujhe.

Taarika:Ami tomaake bhaalobaashi in Bengali ho gayi paanch.

Daya:Ye to galat baat hain.

Shreya:Oho Taarika ji mazza aa gaya good going.

Daya:Yes yes good going.

Abhijeet:Haan Daya very well going towards Shreya.

Daya turns her face but Daya saw smile in her Cousion comes to Preeti.

Suresh:Haay ab to hum bhi haar gaye agar aap haar gayii to.

Purvi:Oho kya baat hain to aap dono dance hi kar dijiye.

Suresh:Ok ji music please.

Suresh and Preeti dance in song Mann mast magan.(sorry does'nt want to give lyrics it makes chapter more bored).

Now Cousion comes to Shravan.

Shravan:Oh no main kya karoon.

Shreya:Kya karega tu tere bas ka kuch hain bhi nahii.

Shravan:Tu ruk ab to main teri hi acting karoonga.

Shreya:What?

Shravan:Haan Daya Sir and Abhijeet Sir aap madad karenge.

Daya:Why not?

Abhijeet:Haan bhai.

Shravan takes a chunni and round it.

Shravan:Nahii Chamkadar nahi mujhe haldi mat lagaana.

And then he follows then Daya come in between and Shravan is caught by blushes and then he stands.

Shravan:Inn sabke baad Shreya Daya Sir ko aise dekhti hain jaise kachaa khaa jaayegi.

Shreya:Tumjhe to main, bas kar koi acting ki zaroorat nahii hain.

Daya:Abhi to mazza aa rahaa hain Shreya.

Shreya:Bas kar please.

And now games starts once more now Cousion comes to Purvi.

Purvi:Nahii nahii mere paas nahii aayi thi ye Rajat ke paas aayi thi usne mujhe de di.

Rajat:Nahii ye galat baat hain Purvi .

Purvi:Aap jhut mat boliye Rajat.

Rajat(loud tone):Maine kab jhoot bola.

Purvi knows that hence come near her and kiss her at cheek.

Rajat:I love you Purvi I am so sorry.

Purvi:I love you to and its ok.

Shreya:Ab Purvi Rajat Sir ko gift return karo.

Purvi blushes.

Daya:Sharmaane se nahii hoga Shreya sahii keh rahii hain hum agar kissi ko kuch de to return to karna hi chahiye.

Purvi blushes but she kisses on Rajat cheeks everyone claps and Purvi hugs Rajat.

Shravan:Now Daya Sir and Chudail dekhte hain kaun jeetega.

Shreya:Main hi jeetoongi.

Daya(in low tone so that only Shreya hears it):Aap to humein hi jeet chuki hain.

Now game is starts both of them passing each other just blinks one of his eyes and Shreya got distract and music stops.

Shravan:Oh haar gayii chudail ooh yes.

Shreya:Nahii Daya Sir ne cheating ki thi.

Daya:Acha kya cheating ki thi maine batana to.

Shreya:Vo aapne mujhe aankh.

Daya:Haan maine tumhe aankh.

Shreya:Kuch nahii mujhe nahii bolna .

Shravan:To kya punishment hain Shreya ki.

Daya:Haay kya punishment aapko ek gaana humein dedicate karna hoga vo bhi romantic song.

Shreya:Main nahii khel rahii koi game vame main jaa rahii hoon.

She stands and starts going here Daya starts singing.

Daya:

**Tujhe waqt kahe re,  
Yeh duniyaaa wale,  
Ek pal bhi kahin par,  
Naa rukne wale,  
Pyaar se rakhna, jatan se rakhna,  
Har pal usse sambhale..  
Ab meri amanat tere hawale **

**[Mujhme zinda hai woh,  
Uss mein zinda hu mein]  
[Meri duniya hai woh,  
Uski duniya hu mein]  
[Mujhme zinda hai woh,  
Uss mein zinda hu mein]-**

Shreya smiles and turns Daya is on his knees putting his head down she moves to him and puts her hand on his head.

Daya:

**Uske jaisa koi dusra hai kahan,****  
****Naaz rangat pe iski kare gulsitaan,****  
****Uske chaaro taraf khushboon ka jahan,****  
****Uske chaaro taraf khushboon ka jahan,****  
****Uski khushoo liye, tazza tazza hu mein,****  
****Mujhme zinda hai woh,****  
****Uss mein zinda hu mein…**

Daya gets up and She takes his face in her palms he kisses her forehead and then makes his head down once more and gives her a stick and signals her to beat him shreya throws it at other side.

Daya:

**Apni duniya mein wapas wo aayegi kab?****  
****Aaa..aaa..****  
****Suni suni jagah ko sajayegi kab?****  
****Aaa..aaa..****  
****Sur mere sur mein aakar milayegi kab?****  
****Sur mere sur mein aakar milayegi kab?****  
****Uski aawaz ka, pyaasa pyaasa hu mein,**

Shreya wipes his tears and then hugs him and seperates.

Shreya**:**

**[Meri duniya hai woh,****  
****Uski duniya hu mein] ****  
****[Mujhme zinda hai woh,****  
****Uss mein zinda hu mein]-**

Shreya had tears in her places ring on her hand and flowers starts coming to their head.

All:Sagaai Mubarak ho aap dono ko.

Shreya turns and Daya in high tone.

Daya:Dekha manna liya na tumhe.

Shreya nodded and smiles.

Shravan comes to Daya.

Shravan:Sir ab aap le jaaiye Shreya ko jahaan aap le jaane waale the shayad iss baar manna nahii karegi kyun Chudail.

Shreya gives a side hug to Shravan.

Shreya:Thanks Shravan I mean Chamkadar.

Everyone puts a cloth on Shreya 's eyes and take her to the place.

Shreya:Sir kahaan le jaa rahe hain aap Sir please ab aankhe kholoon.

Daya:One minute Shreya.

Daya goes and open her is a table and whole floor is full of red roses Daya signals Shreya to come had tears in her eyes she comes in table there is a cake written I love you Shreya on it.

Daya: Isse cut karo yaar kab se bhooka hoon kuch khilaao bhi.

Shreya smiles and cuts the cake and feeds him then Daya feeds her and wipes her tears.

Daya:Rone ke liye cake nahii banaya tha maine.

Shreya:Means ye cake aapne banaya hain.

Daya:Aur nahii to kya poore 3 ghante mein to large size ka tha bachaa itna hi.

Shreya smiles on his antics.

Daya:Shreya I am sorry maine jo bhi kiya uske saamne main kuch bhi karoonga vo kam hain I know that but still will you give me a honour of being your husband.

Shreya hugs him.

Shreya:Its ok Sir lekin promise me aaj ke baad aap kabhi bhi marne ki baat nahii karenge aapke upar aane waali har musibat ko pehle mujhse hoke guzaregi aapse pehle main marr.

Daya puts his hand on her lips.

Daya:Khabartaar.

Shreya smiles.

Daya;Main bhi tumse gussa hoon.

Shreya:Kyun?

Daya:Tumne vo pendent mujhe waapas kyun diya aur ticket kahaan ka book kiya.

Shreya takes the pendent and place her hand on his face.

Shreya:Pendent to gusse mein diya and ticket to Mumbai ka hi book hain and kal se main Mumbai Cid team hi join karoongi manna kaise karti Abhijeet sir ne itna insist jo kiya tha.

Daya:Matlab Abhijeet.

Shreya:Haan Daya Abhijeet sir yahaan humein ek karne ke liye hi aaye the.

Daya:Kya bola tumne phir se bolna.

Shreya:Kya Abhijeet sir yahaan humein milaane aaye the.

Daya:Nahii usse pehle.

Shreya knows what he want.

Shreya:Mujhe nahii pata chaliye ab ye pendent pehna bhi dijiye jaise laaye hain.

Shreya turns she kept her hairs at gently kiss on her neck Shreya shivers.

Shreya:Kya kar rahe hain Sir.

Daya:Pehle tum mujhe naam se bulaao nahii to main nahii rukunga he starts kissing her and gently puts the starts going Daya holds her from waist and she turns.

Shreya:Daya plzzzz.

Daya smiles.

Daya:Tumhe yaad na ho to yaad dilaaon maine kahaa tha ki agar tumhe maine manna liya to jo maangunga vo dogi.

Shreya:Daya plzz acha kya chahiye.

Daya puts his hand on her lips.

Shreya smiles.

Shreya: Mere paas kaam hain.

Daya:Mujhe nahii pata.

Shreya gently gets up and kisses on his lips first Daya does'nt understand but then he also starts kissing her they both passionetly kisses each bites him once.

Daya:Shreya aah ya kar rahii ho.

Shreya:Sazza de rahii hoon.

Daya:Ye sazza to manzoor hain mujhe.

Both kiss each other once more after 15 minutes of passionate kissing they seperates.

Shreya:Daya main bahuut khush hoon ki ab sab theek ho gaya bas ab kuch bhi kar ke humari shaadi ho jaaye.

Daya: kuch bhi karke kyun badii dhum dham se hogi.

He puts his head on her soulder and holds her by hand.

Shreya:Daya agar main kabhi tumhe khud bhi duur jaane ko kahoon tab bhi tum duur nahii jaaoge.

Daya:Nahii ab kabhi nahii lekin ab door rehne ki baat honi nahii chahiye ok.

Shreya nods.

**So finish this chapter tell me hows it?I really enjoyed it on writing don't know about all of you Do review and tell me did you like it Dareya reunion.**

**To ab aage kya hoga kya Raakesh kaa aana nayii problems laayega Shreya aur Daya ki zindagi mein Shayad ab Story ka sabse important part aane waala hain so don't miss it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter thanks to:**

**Zoya , Shilpa Patte , Dareya reunited , Karishma , DS Fan , Raveena Negi , Dareya , Navkiran Kaur , Ishika , Zoomra , Duo Angel , Sneha , Priya , Shreya , Sira , Dareya789 , Sundas , Kattiy , Ninadkdm , Ritesh7 , , Mere Sapno ki rani.**

**Happy that aap logon ko story pasand aayi main chapter jaldi jaldi post karne ki koshish karoongi kyon ki after some days main FF ko chodne waali hoon for some time hope i will return soon so have to finish my all stories hence cant write on Duo or Purvi or Abhirika really sorry for it.**

**I think main koi naam nahii bhooli and if it happens really sorry.**

**Thanks to all silent readers and guests.**

**Now next chapter.**

**At morning.**

Daya is sleeping at Shreya's 's hand is placed at his head Abhirika comes and clicks there photos Shreya wakes up due to sound shocked by all this.

Shreya:Daya utho.

She moves his hand and he smiles.

Daya(in sleeping tone):Shreya sone do na.

Abhirika smiles once Shreya blushes .

Shreya shakes him more

Shreya:Daya utho sab log.

Daya puts his hand on her lips and puts her head in such a way that it is cover through her waist.

Daya:Shreya please sone do yaar raat bhar nahii soya hoon.

Abhijeet:Kyun Daya raat bhar kya kar rahe the tum dono.

Daya wakes up on hearing Abhijeet's voice.

Daya scratches his head.

Daya:Boss tum yahaan kya kar rahe ho.

Shreya:Hamari photo kheech rahe the.

Daya:Boss Camera do mujhe.

Abhijeet:Aise kaise ye saari photos to abhi sab ko dikhaani hain.

Taarika:Haan Abhijeet Shreya ke mumma Papa ko bhi.

Shreya:Nahii nahii vo please.

Taarika:Kyun nahii unhe bhi to pata chale ki unka hone waala damaad aur unki beti ek doosre ko kitna pyaar karte hain.

Shreya:Please Taarika ji vo unhe iss baare mein kuch nahii pata hain.

Taarika:To bata denge kyun Abhijeet.

Abhijeet:Haan haan Kyun nahii hone waali bhabhi ji.

Shreya shocked by Abhijeet words helplessly looks towards Daya.

Daya:Boss bas karo yaar kitni taang kheechoge bechaari ki.

Taarika:Yeh to hamara haq hain devarji.

Abhijeet:Haan haan kyun nahii sahii kaha Taarikaji ne.

Shreya:(to change topic):Sir main fresh hoke aati hoon.

Abhijeet:Jao Jao main to apna kaam karta hoon.

Daya:Boss tumhe to main.

Daya runs to him Abhijeet also runs but atlast Daya caught him and takes the camera.

Abhijeet:Boss camera mujhe do.

Daya:No ways ab to bilkul nahii.

Abhijeet is about to take camera from his hand but Daya gives it to Shreya and as they reach to Shreya she had deleted all the photos.

Abhijeet:Shit!

Daya:Chinta mat karo boss tumhari bhi mere paas bahut photo hain Mumbai chalo bureau mein hi photos lagaunga.

Abhijeet:Daya ke bache teri to.

Daya and Shreya went for freshen up Shreya is packing her her phone rings she sees that at whole night she had got atleast 25 miss call from this number.

Shreya:Hello kaun.

Other side:Aapka aashiq.

Shreya:Daya aap hain kya?

Other side:Ye Daya kaun hain.

Shreya:Hello aap kaun?

Other side:Aapka jeevansaathi.

Shreya:Who are you bloody idiot ye kaisa bhadda mazzak hain aur aap mujhe baar baar call kyun kar rahe.

Other side:Jeevan mein bas ek tamanaa hain meri ki

Jitni saansein jeeon tere sang jiyoon.

Shreya:Hello hello kaun.

Call hears her voice and comes to her room.

Daya:Shreya kaun tha?

Shreya POV:Agar Daya ko bata diya to khamakha tension le lenge mujhe ye case khud handle karna chahiye vaise bhi hamare beech abhi hi to sab theek hua hain main phir se nahii main Daya ko kuch nahii bataaungi.

Daya:Shreya kahaan kho gayii ho.

Shreya:Nahii nahii Daya kuch nahi vo bas insurance waale bekaar mein tang karte rehte hain aap tension mat lijiye.

Daya:Par mujhe laga koi aur baat hain.

Shreya:Nahii daya aisa nahii hain.

Daya moves from there but he senses something fishy.

Preeti is about to go to Shreya's room.

Daya:Preeti one minue.

Preeti:Haan boliye jijaji.

Daya smiles hearing Jijaji

Daya :Tum mera ek kaam karogi please.

Preeti:Haan boliye.

Daya:Shreya ka mobile mere ko laake de do.

Preeti:Ok .

Preeti moves to her room Shreya is at washroom hence she gives mobile phone to sees miscall from same number once more about 10 times.

Daya:Ye kaun hain aur Shreya ko itni baar call kyun kar raha hain?

Abhijeet:Kya hua Daya?

Daya:Kuch nahii Abhijeet main abhi aaya.

He moves to other room and calls at same number.

Daya:Hello.

Other side:Hello aap kaun sorry vo aadmi apna phone yahii bhool gaye hain pata nahii kahaa chala gaya ye idiot.

Daya:Acha bhaisahab aap kaun hain.

Other side:Ji main Mangesh Mumbai se.

Daya:Ok Mangesh ji ye aadmi jo apna phone bhool gaya hain kaun hain aap jaante hain main Senior Inspector Daya Mumbai se.

Mangesh:Nahii pehli baar yahaan aaya dekh ke to aisa laga jaise iss shahar mein naya hain.

Daya:Baat karne ka dhang kaisa tha.

Mangesh:Kaafi gusse waala tha bekaar mein hi sab se ladh raha tha.

Daya:Thanks for information.

Daya cuts the call there is knock at door he goes and opens the door.

Shreya:Daya mera phone.

Daya:Sorry Shreya main pata lagana chaahta tha ki tumhe call kaun kar raha hain maine tumhaari baatein sun li thi.

Shreya:No I am sorry Sir mujhe laga ki aap kahin phir se gussa na ho jaaye issliye kuch nahii bataya.

Daya:Par main to gussa ho gaya.

Shreya:Kyun Sir.

Daya:Kyonki tum phir se Sir pe aagayi.

Shreya:Oops sorry Daya main bhool jaati hoon.

Daya goes and closes the door.

Shreya:Daya darwaaza kyun band kar diya.

Daya:Ab galti ki hain to sazza to bhugatni hogi.

Shreya:Maine sorry bola to.

Daya:Kahaan bola mujhe to sorry nahii mila.

He places his fingers at his cheeks and holds her by waist.

Daya:Do na nahii to sorry nahii milega.

Shreya tries to remove herself.

Shreya:Chahiye bhi nahii chodiye mujhe.

Daya:Par mujhe de na hain.

Shreya:Daya please mujhe sharm aa rahii hain.

Daya:Kaisa sharmaana apni fiancé se romance kar raha hoon.

Shreya:Fiance banii nahii hoon abhi aapko mumma papa se baat karni hain.

Daya:to matlab tum sorry nahii logi.

He makes his face like baby.

Shreya(smiles):Haay mera baby(she kisses at his cheek)ab khush.

Daya:Nahii ab yahaan bhi.

Daya places his other cheek.

Shreya:bas karo Daya aage ki mumma papa se baat karne ke baad.

Daya:Ye galat baat hain.

Shreya:Thanks ab mujhe chodo.

Daya:tum shaadi ke baad maafi logi main to le sakta hoon.

Shreya:Daya….

But she cant speak his lips are attached with is passionately kissing her suddenly knock on door.

Abhijeet:Daya taiyaar ho gaye.

Dareya seperates and smiles looking at each other.

Daya:Haan boss do minute.

Preeti:Shreya kapde mile.

Dareya looks towards each other for one second they have forgot that they are at Suresh and Preeti smiles.

Abhijeet:Matlab love birds andar saath mein hain.

Preeti:Haan issiliye to gate band hain.

Abhijeet:Kya karein main Daya to hoon nahii ki gate todke andar dekhoon.

Preeti:Hum chalte hain Abhijeet ji disturb ho rahaa hoga.

Abhijeet:Kyun Nahii Preeti Daya bol to do not disturb ka board laga doon.

Daya:Boss tumhe to.

And Abhijeet goes from there.

Shreya:Dekha aapne aapki vajah se sab mera kitna mazzak udate hain.

Daya:Haan aur yeh bhi iske kaaran tum kitna khush hoti ho.

Shreya:Daya mujhe gussa aa raha hain aur aap hain ki.

Daya:Main hoon ki ,acha ye batao tumhe phone kisne kiya tha.

Shreya:Pata nahii raat bhar se 40 call kar chukka hain pata nahii kaun hain?

Daya:Acha main dekhta hoon tum tension mat lo.

Shreya:Jab tak aap hain main kabhi tension le hi nahii sakti.

She hugs him he hugs her back.

Shreya seperates.

Shreya:Ab main chalti hoon.

Daya:Ok lekin ab koi phone aaye to bataa dena nahii to maafi maangne ke liye bahut kuch karna padega.

Shreya:Phir to nahii bataaungi.

Daya:Acha maafi maangni achaa lagta hain.

Shreya:Daya phir se nahii.

Shreya ran from about night all of them arrive for and Abhirika sits together.

Shreya:Daya main khidki ke side nahii baithoongi.

Daya:Kyun main vahaan nahii baithta.

Shreya:Daya please.

Daya:Shreya dekho.

Someone comes and just slaps Daya .Dareya looks a woman about 50 year old.

Woman:Kya hain apni biwi pe rob jhaarta hain samajh nahii aata tujhe kuch.

Shreya looks at her Daya is speechless.

Woman:Oye beta tu chinta mat kar aise ladko ko theek karna mujhe ache se aata hain dekhti hoon kaise rokta hain tujhe.

Shreya:Ji aunty ji aise hi gussa karte rehte hain kabhi pyaar se baat nahii karte.

Daya POV:Aur aag mein ghee daalo tumhe to main.

Shreya POV:Ab mazza aayega janaab.

Woman:Kya bol rahii hain yeh haan agar raaste mein ek minute bhi gusse se bola to tujhe to main.

Airhostess:Please aap sab baith jaaiye.

Dareya sits.

Abhijeet:Shreya good job janaab baitho ab shaanti se.

Rajat:Sir ab to aap ki saari balle balle gayi tel bechne.

Purvi:Kya matlab Rajat.

Shreya:Arre vo to aise hi bol rahe the Purvi chill yaar.

Daya(at low tone):Mera yahaan pakoda ban rahaa hain aur chill yaar.

Woman:Kya bola tu muskura ke bol.

Daya:Kuch nahii Auntyji Shreya kya tum apni meethi jubaan ko thore der band karogi.

Shreya:Dekha Auntyji aise hi mujhe chup karwaate rehte hain.

Woman:Oye khote sikke.

Shreya is really enjoying all this but she sees towards Daya who seems to really disturbed hence leave this landing to Mumbai Cid team and Shreya 's mom Dad present there.

Acp:Welcome back Shreya.

Shreya:Thank you sir

Sachin:Congratulation Abhijeet Sir gaye the to ek the aaye hain to ek mehmaan aur hain.

Acp takes Abhirika daughter at his arms.

Abhijeet:Sir meri nanhi parii.

Acp:Congratulations Taarika.

Taarika:Thanks Sir.

Salunke:Main tumse bahut gussa hoon Taarika aisi haalat mein koi jaata hain kya.

Taarika:Sorry sir uss waqt main kuch decide nahii kar paayi next time se pakaa.

Daya(naughtily):Matlab next time ki taiyaari hain.

Taarika:Abhijeet vo aunty kahaan gayii zaraa dhoondo to.

Daya looks towards floor and everyone smiles.

Shreya moves to her father and mother.

Shreya's mother:Kabhi nahii socha tha ki tujhe phir se dekhoongi.

She hugs her.

Shreya's Father:Vaise bhi kuch logon ke kaam hi aise the.

Shreya:Papa aisa nahii hain main apni marzi se wahaa gayii thi.

Shreya's mom:Bataya Preeti ne kitni marzi se gayii thi yaa kiske kehne pe gayii ki to koi family nahii hain meri beti ko bhi uski family se alag kar diya.

Shreya:Mumma please aap kya keh rahe ho.

Shreya's mom:Mujhe kuch kehna nahii hain mere saath chalo ghar ab main inki parchaayi bhi tum pe nahii parne doongi.

Shreya:Mumma kya keh rahe ho.

She takes her luggage and then tell her to come She moves to Daya.

Shreya:Daya I am sorry vo mumma ne jo bhi kahaa vo tumse thora gussa hain but sab theek ho jaayega please tum sad mat hona.

Daya(smiles):Mujhe pata hain thora time lagega tum ho na mere saath hum sab theek kar denge.

Shreya having tears in her eyes.

Shreya:Agar main saath nahii rahii to.

Daya:Main tumhe dur jaane nahii dunga.

He wipes her tears and kisses at her forehead and Shreya leaves as she reach to her home she is hell shocked by hearing something by her mom.

**So end this chapter tell me how was it aap sab log Raakesh ko bhul gaye hain he is husband of Sravya jisne Shreya par pehle hamla kiya tha vo Shreya ko bahut chahta tha according to Review please.**

So aage kya hoga Daya Shreya ki family ko manna paayega?Kya dekha Shreya ne Kya hua hain kya hoga uff lots of confusio**n but you have to wait till next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reviewing thanks to:**

**DuoAngel95 , Janvi , Shilpa Patte , Krk , Shweta , DS Fan , Sneha , Navkiran Kaur , Kattiy , Raveena Negi , Dareya789 , Anuouska jina , Siraa , Zoomra , Ritesh 7 , Sundas , Sapna dehal , Confident girl 22 , Zoya.**

**All my friends yaar I need a break after that I will try to comeback par main abhi hi nahii jaa rahii hoon pehle apni stories finish zaroor karoongi issliye don't panic.**

**Karishma:Main keh chuki hoon ki main apni stories khatm karke thora break chaahti hoon I will try to comeback really main khud bhi nahii jaanti ki main FF join kar paaungi yaa nahii but I TRY.**

**Thanks to all guests and silent readers.**

**Now next chapter hope you enjoy it also. **

**At Shreya's mom house.**

Shreya:Mumma to ye kaaran hain issliye aapne Daya Sir ko itna sunaaya.

Shreya mom:Haan beta Raakesh achaa ladka hain humaari usne bahut madad ki hain.

Shreya:Madad ki hain maa lekin iska matlab ye nahii ki main usse shaadi kar loon aur aap nahii jaanti Raakesh ko.

Shreya mom=SM and Shreya Dad=SD

SD:To kya hua hum nahii jaante to jaan lenge lekin beta vo tumse bahut pyaar karta hain aur tumhe khush rakhega.

Shreya:Papa main maanti hoon ki vo mujhe khush rakhega lekin jo pyaar vo mujhse karta hain main usse nahii karti hoon usne jo aapke liye kiya vo bahut badi baaat hain lekin main uske kaaran usse shaadi nahii kar sakti.

SM:Beta dheere bolo vo sunn lega.

Shreya:What?Matlab vo yahii rehta hain.

SD:Haan beta please ek baar hamare liye usse millo.

Shreya:Par Papa

SD:Beta tumhe hamari kasam.

Shreya moves to her room in order to protest her mom Dad and starts making arrangements Suddenly someone comes from behind and hold her by waist.

Shreya:Aaah ouch and he pushes the man.

Man:Kya kar rahii ho?

Shreya:Tum how dare you touch me?

Man:Please Shreya I love you ek baar meri baat to suno.

Shreya:Just shut up Raakesh tumne meri family ko zaroorat parne mein 20 lakh rupees diye iskaa matlab ye nahii hain ki main tumse pyaar karne lagoongi.

Raakesh:To kya karne se karogi haan mujhe batao main tumhe paane ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hoon.

Shreya:Raakesh please meri baat suno dekho main tumse pyaar nahii karti aur bas yahii sach hain please iss baat ko samajhne ki koshish karo.

Raakesh:Kyun mujhse zyada kya hain uss Daya mein haan mujhe pata hain ki usne tumhare saath kya kiya chod diya usne apne dost ke liye tumhe akele aisa insaan ho hi nahii sakta jaanwar hain jaanwar.

Shreya:Mind your language Mr. pehli baat tum Daya ko jaante hi nahii vo kabhi kuch galat kar hi nahii sakte vo sabka sirf bhala sochte hain and tumhe kisne kahaa ki unhone mujhe chod diya main khud apni marzi se gayii thi.

**1 hour later.**

**At Duo house.**

**At Daya's room.**

Daya:Hello kaun hain Senior Inspector Daya here.

Person:Hello Daya main Shreya kya main tumse abhi mil sakti hoon.

Daya:Shreya raat ke ek baj rahe hain acha phir bhi batao tum kahaan ho?

Shreya:Aaapke kamre ki khidki ke bahar.

Daya:What?Main abhi aata hoon.

Daya makes Shreya to come into house.

Daya:Shreya raat ke ek baje tum yahaan kya kar rahii ho haan pagal ho gayii ho kya?

Shreya just hugs him tightly and starts crying Daya patts her head.

Daya:Kya hua Shreya kuch bolo to kissi ne kuch kahaan.

As he patts her head he saw blood in his hand.

Daya:Shreyaaa khoon.

Then he saw her hand which is burnt slightly.

Daya:Shreya ye kisne kiya naam batao mujhe main usse zinda nahii chodunga hua kya hai bolo to.

Shreya is only hugging him and crying badly.

Daya:Shreya please kuch to bolo achaa ek minute ruko main Taarika ko dressing ke liye bulaata hoon.

Daya is about to go but Shreya holds his hand tightly.

Shreya:Daya please mujhe chod ke mat jao main marr jaaungi.

Daya:Shreya shh please aise mat bolo main kahin nahii jaa rahaa hoon.

Daya calls Taarika and Abhijeet both comes to his room Taarika does Shreya's dressing due to loss of blood she is not at her senses hence become unconscious.

Taarika:Thori si chot hain theek ho jaayega acha hua ki sahii waqt pe yahaan aa gayii nahii to kya ho jaata?

Daya:Taarika jo hua hain vo bhi kam nahii I promise jisne bhi Shreya ki yeh haalat ki hain usse to main chodoonga nahii.

Abhijeet:Lekin yeh sab hua kaise Shreya ne tumhe kuch bataya.

Daya:Nahii maine poocha to rote hi jaa rahii thi kuch nahii bola.

Abhijeet:Aisa kya ho gaya ki isse itni chot aayi Aunty se pooche.

Taarika:I Think humein wait karna chahiye subah tak Shreya hosh mein aa jaayegi to ussi se pooch lenge Aunty vaise hi bahut gusse mein hain.

Daya:Shayad yahii sahii rahega.

Abhirika moves to there room.

Shreya is at bed Daya is holding her hand tightly.

Daya POV:Kaun ho sakta hain yeh kahii vahii insaan to nahii jo Shreya ko call kar raha tha vo bhi to yahii Mumbai mein rehta hain main Shreya ke ghar mein call karta hoon.

Daya calls at her house but no one pick it.

At morning about 6am.

Shreya wakes up Daya is holding her hand and sleepping by putting his head at above bed.

Shreya:Daya(slowly)

Daya winks and opens his eyes.

Daya:Shreya tum theek ho.

Shreya** t**ries to sit but unable Daya makes her sit.

Daya:Shreya ye sab kisne kiya hain haan naam batao uska.

Shreya:Raakesh.

Daya:Raakesh vahii Rakesh jo Sravya ka pati tha lekin vo to jaa rakha tha na phir usne kyun kiya.

Shreya:Daya main jab Mumbai mein thi to ek din hamare ghar pe koi bank ke papers leke aaya aur Papa se 20 lakh ropay maangne laga tab hi yeh Rakesh vahaan kahaan se aa gaya aur usne Papa ko 20 lakh rupay diye.

Daya:To yeh to achi baat hain to yeh sab kaise hua tumhe chot kaise aayi.

Shreya(crying):Daya raat mein

**FLASHBACk STARTS.**

Rakesh:Shreya tum nahii jaanti main tumse kitna pyaar karta hoon yeh dekho yeh bhi.

He shows many photos of her.

Shreya:Ye sab tumhaare paas kahaan se aayi?

Raakesh:Bola na tumse bahut pyaar karta hoon maine aur cheez hain tumhaare liye.

Shreya:Kya?

He gives her a paper in which I LOVE U SHREYA had written with blood of him.

Shreya just throws it in near candle.

Shreya:Ye pyaar nahii pagalpan hain pyaar vo hota hain jisme jaan bhi di jaaye jo Daya mere liye kar sakte hain.

Rakesh:Main tumhaare liye kissi ki bhi jaan loonga bas ek baar meri baat suno.

He tries to hug her but she puts a candle and throws on him in between of throwing that candle she burns her hand.

Rakesh makes it side he got burnt but he just hold her more tightly by waist.

Rakesh:Bol rahaa hoon ki tujhse pyaar karta hoon tujhe samajh nahii aa raha.

Shreya jerks him he goes and slips near a sofa she is quick and just opens the door and comes outside of her room and takes a near knife from dinning table and put on hin.

Shreya:Don't dare to come and touch me.

SM:Kya kar rahii ho beta vo marr jaayega.

Shreya:Mumma aap nahii jaanti yeh kaisa aadmi yeh mujhse pyar nahii karta bas apna junnon poora karan chaahta hain.

Raakesh:Aunty aisa nahii hain Shreya ji mujhe galat samajh rahii hain.

Shreya:Main tum jaise insaan ko ache se samajhti hoon mujhe mat samjhao abhi Daya ko call karti hoon tumhe to vahii dekhenge.

She tries to call Daya but someone harm her by vase.

Raakesh holds her hand.

Rakesh:Bola na bahut pyaar karat hoon tujhse agar tu mujhe nahii milli to main aur kissi ko tujhe pane nahii doonga.

SD puts revolver on his head.

SD:Chod meri beti ko aur jaa yahaan se mujhe pehle hi samajh jaana chahiye tha ki tu aisa insaan hain lekin abhi bhi derr nahii hui hain tujhe to main.

As SD tries to hit him but he is quick enough to hold a gun on him some people of there gang enter to their house they take away Shreya's mom and Dad but as they try to take Shreya she kick them and somehow reach to Daya's house.

**FLASHBACK Ends**.

Shreya is crying daya just hugs her in order to assure he would make everything fine.

Daya:Shreya chup ho jaao main uncle aunty ko dhoond loonga.

Shreya:Daya mujhe kissi aur se shaadi nahii karna please Daya.

Daya:Shhh Shreya tumhe kya lagta hain main tumhe khud se durr kar paaonga no its Raakesh kya duniya koi bhi taakat mujhe meri Shreya se durr nahii kar paayenge.

Abhijeet:Haan Shreya chinta mat karo hum sab theek kar denge.

Taarika:Lekin uske liye tumhe kuch khana hoga.

Shreya:Jab tak mumma papa nahii milte main kuch nahii khaaungi.

Daya:Shreya hum log dhoond lenge uncle aunty ko boss mujhe lagta hai humein Shreya ke ghar chalna chahiye.

Shreya:Main bhi chaloongi.

Daya:Nahii Shreya vahaan tumhe khatra ho sakta hain.

Shreya:Mujhe nahii pata main chaloongi bas.

Abhijeet:Shreya samajhne ki koshish karo.

Shreya:Please Sir ye sab jo ho raha hain mere kaaran ho rahaa hain agar main hi nahii jaaungi to mere mann mein bojh rahega.

Daya:Achaa theek hain par pehle kuch khaao.

Abhijeet:Dikhta nahii hain bechaari ke haath jalaa hain.

Daya:Haan to main kya karoon.

Taarika:Apne majboot haatho se thora pyaar karte hue usse khana khilaao.

Shreya:Nahii main khaa loongi.

Daya:Kaise khaa logi main hoon na khilaane ke liye.

Daya feeds smiles and hugs him.

After an hour later Cid team reach to Shreya's house.

Pankaj:Sir ghar to poora khaali hain ab hum kaise pata lagaayein ki Shreya ke mom dad kahaan hain.

Daya:Sir zaroor vo Raakesh unhe leke gaya hoga ek baar bas mil jaaye usse main zinda nahii chodoonga aaj ke baad Shreya kya kissi bhi ladki ki taraf aankh nahii uthaayega.

Acp:Daya calm down usse sazza to kaanoon hi dega.

An courier boy comes.

Boy:Shreya Bharadvaj.

Shreya:Haan main hi hoon kya hua?

Boy:Aapke naam se ek courier aaya hain.

Shreya takes it.

Shreya:Sir isme to naam nahii likha.

Acp:Shreya khol ke dekho kya hain isme.

Shreya opens it and saw many of her pictures with Daya of previous night.

Shreya:Sir ye to aapki aur meri pictures hain inhe kisne kheecha hoga.

Daya:Matlab ye mere ghar mein bhi nazar rakhe tha.

Shreya:Sir mere mumma papa.

Acp:Shreya shaant ho jaao unhe hum dhoond lenge dekho aur kuch hain isme.

Daya:Sir ye ek letter.

Abhijeet:Khol ke dekh kya hain isme.

Daya opens it and reads it loudly.

_Hello My darling Shreya._

_Kaisi ho yeh kaisa sawaal hain Daya ke saath thi theek hi hogi vaise raat mein kya kya kiya tum dono ne(Shreya's eyes at floor)_

_Dekho ghabrao mat main apne saas sasur ko nahii maarunga mujhe bas ek cheez chaahiye tumse shaadi karke hamesha ke liye tumhe apna banana chahta hoon bas itni si baat maan lo meri._

_Agar apne maa baap ki salaamati chahti ho to mere saath shaadi kar lo address likh rahaa hoon aa jaana tumhaara intezaar rahega._

_Your's Rakesh._

Daya:Sir isse to main zinda maar daalunga how dare he talk like this.

Shreya holds his hand.

Shreya:Daya please gussa mat kijiye vahaan mere mom dad hain main unhe kuch nahii hone doongi.

Daya:What?Matlab tum uss aadmi se shaadi

Shreya:Mujhe poora vishwas hain Sir aap log mujhe bacha lenge please Sir yahii ek raasta hain hamare paas.

Daya:Shreya vo tumse pyaar nahii bas gussa karega tumhe maar daal bhi sakta hain vo.

Shreya:Nahii Daya duniya ki koi taakat mujhe nahii maar sakti jab tak aap hain mere saath please kuch nahii to mere bharose pe vishwas kijiye Daya please mere liye maan jaaiye.

Acp:Shreya sahii keh rahii hain Daya yahii ek raasta hain hamare paas.

Daya:Sir par agar Shreya ko

Abhijeet:Kuch nahii hoga Shreya ko boss humein risk uthaana hi hoga.

Daya and Cid team reach to the place where Raakesh had asked them.

**So end this chapter tell me how is it Do review.**

**Guest ji aap bahut naraaz hain shayad sorry for that lekin mere entrance exams chal rahe hain padhai ke kaaran update jaldi nahii kar sakti.**

**To aage kya hoga kya karega Rakesh?Kya Daya Shreya ko bacha paayega?Kya yeh sab itna seedha hi hain jitna lag rahaa hain jaanne ke liye wait for next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	14. New turn

**Thanks for reviewing thanks to:**

**DS Fan , Shilpa Patte , Mere sapno ki rani , Anoushka Jaina , Karen , Kia Mehra , Ninadkdm , Krk , Raveena Negi , Krittika , Navkiran Kaur , Dareya chk , Confident girl 22 , Sapana Dehal , Karishma Sundas , Zoomra , Ritesh 7 , Dareya789..**

**Shilpa Patte:Sorry yaar main tumhara naam likhna bhool gayii thi Honge judaa naa hum mein aapka review thora late aaya tha na issliye…so Sorry for it..**

**Thanks to all guests and silent readers.**

**Now next chapter hope you enjoy it also. **

At the place where Team has invited everyone comes and hides in it….Shreya reaches to the point each person of bureau are attacked by some goons whom sprays at their face…..Shreya is attacked by someone and goes with them…

In a room all of the Cid officer are tied with chair(as we see in Jungle ka Darinda)...Purvi wakes first.

Purvi:Sirr Daya Sir Acp Sir Abhijeet Sir

Everyone starts coming in senses….As Daya comes in senses he searches for Shreya….

Daya:Shreya kahaan hain vo theek to hain…..Aur ye kya hain hum sab bandhe hain..

Acp:Humne jitna socha tha ye Raakesh usse zyada chalaak hain…

As they were talking someone comes running to their direction…Cid team observes someone…

Person:Aap sab log theek hain.

Daya:Haan Shreya lekin tumhe itna khoon kyun nikal rahaa hain..

Shreya:Daya vo main bataati hoon..

She tries to open the ropes..But as she tries someone shoot at her direction she jerked herself and get safe….  
Raakesh:Uff bach gayii hatto mazza nahii aaya..

Shreya:Raakesh tum mujhe maarna chaahte ho jo karna chaahte ho karo lekin baaki sab ko chod do please…

Raakesh comes to Purvi's side and puts revolver at her head…

Raakesh:Tere maa baap ko to maar diya hain ab isse bhi nahii chodunga iske saath iska aane waala bacha bhi mar jaayega…

Shreya:Nahii Raakesh main kissi ko nahii kholoongi please usse chod do…

Rajat:Agar Purvi ko chua bhi to main tujhe…

Raakesh:Ye kaun Shreya?

Shreya:Vo Purvi ka pati hain…

Raakesh:Oho to main aur yeh ek jaise hain main aur yeh dono apni biwi se bahut pyaar karte hain…

He bends down and turns Purvi's head..She is crying by seeing him…

Raakesh:Kya tu bhi apne Pati pe haath uthaati hain bol uthaati hain?

Purvi lifts her head in no…

Raakesh lifts his hand and hit Shreya by revolover blood starts coming from her head…

Shreya:Aaaaaaah

Daya:Oye Raakesh ke bache how dare you harm her…

Raakesh:Oye chupp nahii to tujhe bhi maar daalunga….Vaise yeh idea buraa nahii hain kyun na tujhe abhi hi upar bhej doon…

Shreya comes in between…

Shreya:Nahii Raakesh main tumse shaadi karoongi…Tum jo kahoge vo karungi please kissi ko kuch mat karo…

Raakesh:Ab dekho Shreya Darling kya main aapki baat ko manna kar sakta hoon…theek hain chod diya Daya ko….Lekin iske badle tum Daya ko ek thappar maaro usne tumhe mujhse lena chaha…

Shreya is shocked by his demand…She does'nt lift her hand..

Raakesh:Jo bola sunaayi nahii diya…

(He comes and slaps her and pushes her she is feeling weak hence comes where Daya is)

Raakesh:Teri itni himmat main tujhe pyaar karta hoon to jo bolta hoon vo kar.

Raakesh is about to pull her hair but Daya is quick enough to kick him Shreya with full speed opens Daya's hand….Raakesh after some time tries to come Daya who is free he starts fighting with him but his other goons comes to attack him….Here Shreya is trying to remove ropes..

Daya:Isse Pyaar nahii pagalpan kehte hain tune socha bhi kaise ki main tujhe Shreya se shaadi karne dunga…

He is beating him as he push him he somehow reaches to Purvi and tries to attack on her….But Shreya comes in between and shot by his 2 bullets…

Purvi:Shreyaaaaaa

Daya and team members fights with Raakesh…Raakesh looks towards Shreya and runs to him…

Raakesh:Shreya dekho main aur tum hamesha saath rahenge tum aankhen mat band karo main tumse bahut pyaar…

Shreya jerks him and somehow stands…

Raakesh:Dekho tumhe pataa hain naaa.

Purvi and Shreya rush other room where they saw Shreya's mom Dad bind to chair….Purvi and Shreya makes them free….

SM:Shreya goli khooon…

Shreya:Main theek hoon maa Papa aap teeno yahaan se jaaiye please Raakesh yahaan aa gaya to musibat ho jaayegi.

Her voice is harsh she is not able to say anything…

Shreya:Purvi jaa

Purvi and her parents gone Shreya tries to come to team but her legs are trembling and she comes to floor….Daya and team fights with Raakesh and at the end they slap Raakesh and he is caught by Cid team…Acp gave that Phaasi dialog…

Taarika:Shreya kahaan hain?

Abhijeet:Abhi to yahii thi usse goli bhi to lagii thi.

Here Purvi and Shreya's parents come.

Purvi:Sir Shreya mere saath uss room mein thi usne humein baahar nikaal diya lekin…

Daya rush to other room…He saw Shreya lying there and lots of blood at floor…

Daya:Shreyaaaaa

Everyone rushes to Shreya…She slightly opens her eyes puts her hand at Daya's cheeks…

Daya:Main tumhe kuch nahii hone dunga Shreya sab theek ho jaayega hum hamesha saath rahenge Pankaj ambulance ko phone karo…

Shreya(with heavy throat):Daya aap apna khayaal rakhiyega shayad meri kismat mein hi aapka pyaar nahii tha issliye to hum do baar mil ke bichar rahe the…Lekin main khush hoon ki marte waqt aap mere saath hain….

Daya kisses at her cheeks…and hugs her.

Daya:Nahii Shreya main tumhe kuch nahii hone dunga please aise mat bolo main sab theek kar dunga….

Shreya(heavy breadth):Abhijeet Sir aap Daya ke saath rahiyega sab ke upar Daya karte karte apne aap ko bhool jaate hain…

**Teri tanhaayi ka **

**teri bechaani kaa ehsaas **

**hain mujhko sunn Sunnn**

**Main jo saath tere hoon **

**Phir tujhe hain kaisa gam **

**Dard baat lenge hummmm**

**Tujhse Dil ka jo rishta hain mera **

**Tode na tootega yeh saath oh sunnn**

That's how she closes her eyes..Taarika checks her pulse still having life everyone rush to hospital….Daya is holding her hand tightly…As she is going to Icu…

Doctor:Please ab aap andar nahii aa sakte…

Daya removes her hand having tears in his eyes….He kneels down at floor Abhijeet rush to him…

Abhijeet:Bhai sab theek ho jaayega Shreya theek ho jaayegi…

Sm:Meri bachi agar usse kuch ho gaya to..

SF is somehow consoling Sm and Purvi is crying Rajat is consoling her…

Daya:Abhijeet vo mujhe aise kaise chod sakti hain haan vo mujhse durr jaane ki baat bhi kaise karr sakti hain abhi to hum mile the na….

Abhijeet saw tears in his best buddy eyes it is impossible for him to console him…He goes to other side Taarika moves to him…

Daya saw the breclette gifted by Shreya to him and starts remembering previous times.

Shreya:Daya Sir jab tak yeh brecllete aapke paas hain tab tak aap samajhna ki aapki Shreya aapka wait kar rahii hain issliye kissi larki ki taraf aankh uthaa ke dekhna bhi mat…

He smiles remembering all this but then shattered with todays situation…

Shreya:Jab tak aap hain koi mujhe choo bhi nahii sakta…

**A tear come from his eyes..**

**Kahin gumnaam tha andhere ke mod pe**

**tune mujhe roshni dikhaai **

**khushi aur gam se**

**apni zindagi se**

**meri pehchaan karaayi**

**zindagi banna ke kyun**

**aaj meri lutaai haan lutaai**

Everyone are tense the door of Icu is open….Daya rush and goes to doctor…

Daya:Kaisi hain Shreya ab theek hain na kya vo ab pehle jaisi hain…

Doctor:Dekhiye maine goli nikaal di hain lekin..

Sm:Lekin kya?

Doctor:Lekin 12 ghante se pehle agar unhe hosh aa gaya to theek hain nahii to I am sorry…..

Daya:Kya Sorry haan aapki sorry ka kya karenge hum haan…

Acp:Daya Shreya ek Cid officer hain usse aisii situation se larna aata hain tum tension mat lo..

Doctor:Aap log unse mill sakte hain lekin ek ek karke agar hosh aaye to bataayiyega…

Daya sat at chair..Everyone went but she gives no response…Abhijeet went to Daya…

Abhijeet:Jaa Daya mill aa Shreya se…

Daya:Nahii boss main usse iss haalat mein nahii dekh sakta…yeh sab meri wajah se hua hain main kabhi bhi khud ko maaf nahii kar paaunga Shreya itna bharosa karke aayi thi par maine sab tod diya mere naseeb mein hi pyaar nahii hain….

Abhijeet:Boss aisa nahii hain jaa Shreya ke paas mujhe bharosa hain vo tujhe manna nahi kar sakti tu jaayega na to usse jeene ki wajah milegi jaa bhai jaa…

Daya somehow comes to room…He feels shattered by seeing Shreya in that condition…He goes and holds her hand…

Daya:Shreya chalo ab uth jaao dekho ab nakhre nahii challenge ab tumhe uthna hoga…tum chahti thi naa main maafi maangu maine maang li lekin ab uth jaao please Shreya ab uth jaao…

Daya sees to Shreya there is no movement..

Daya stands..

Daya(shouts):Tumne hi mujhse kahaa tha na ki hamesha mere saath rahogi to mujhe chod ke kaise jaa sakti ho….Main pagalon ki tarah tumhe iss din ke liye manna rahaa tha…Maine bola utho utho abb naatak band karo ab bas karo…Utho aur larro mujhse daanto maaro kuch bhi karo lekin utho…

He holds her hand and starts crying..Her one finger moves…Day feels it he rush outside…

Daya:Doctor Shreya ne ungli hilaayi..

Doctor rush to see her and after sometime comes outside…

Doctor:She is giving good response I think 3-4 ghante mein hosh aa jaayega..

After 3-4 hours Shreya got consciousness…Everyone went to see her one by one…When Abhijeet went to see her…

Abhijeet:Ab kaisi ho Shreya?

Shreya:Theek hoon Sir Daya kahaan hain?

Abhijeet:Tumse thora gussa hain abhi bhejta hoon take rest..

That's how Abhijeet comes outside…Abhijeet comes to Daya and told him to go and met Shreya…

Daya came to room..As Shreya sees him a tear fell from her eyes…

Daya goes and wipes it.

Daya:Agar mere aane se rona aata hain to bullaya kyun araam se baahar baitha tha…

Shreya:Araam se yaa chinta mein…

Daya:Main araam se baitha tha…

Shreya:Maine bola na chinta mein the to ab maan lijiye…

Daya nodded…..He kisses her hand…

Daya:I am sorry Shreya main tumhe uss Darinde se nahii bachaa paaya agar aaj tumhe kuch ho jaata to main marr…

Shreya puts her hand on his lips….

Daya:Bura lagaa na mujhe bhi lagaa tha jab tum marne ki baat kar rahii thi…

Shreya:Sorry Daya ab kabhi nahii karoongi pakka nahii to mujhe aapki tarah manaana nahii aata main kaise manaaungi aapko?

Daya smiles.

Daya:Bolo to kal se lessons dena shuru karoon….

Shreya:Kyun kal se abhi se dijiye…

Daya:Abhi rest karo madam ab hum chalte hain…Aap araam kijiye…

As he is going…Shreya holds his hand..

Shreya:Mat jaao na please…

Daya kisses at her forehead…She smiles..

Daya:Abhi aata hoon permission le ke tum rest karo…

Shreya:Daya I promise ab nahii chod ke jaaungi tumhe…Humesha saath rahoongi harpal saaye ki tarah..

Daya once more kisses at her forehead and comes outside…

**Next Day** …..

Daya and Abhijeet with team reaches to see Shreya….Shreya's parents are waiting for Daya..

Sm:Sorry beta humne tumhe naa jaane kya kya keh diya hum darr gaye the ki kahin Raakesh..

Daya holds there folded hand..

Daya:Nahii Aunty ji aapki koi galti nahii hain aur main aapse gussa hi nahii hoon to maafi kis baat ki…

SF:To kya hamari beti ka haath thaamoge…

Abhijeet:Arre bhai achaa mauka hain mukar jaa Shreya se shaadi ke liye main Shravan ko bulaata hoon…

Taarika:Haan Abhijeet Shravan aur Shreya ek saath kitne ache lagte hain…

Purvi:Bilkul sahii bilkul perfect match..

Rajat:Yes made for each other…

Daya:Arre kya bole jaa rahe ho vo dono larte rehte hain aur vaise bhi Shreya aur main ek doosre se pyaar karte hain to vo kissi aur se shaadi kyun karegi…

Abhijeet:Tu bol to karwaa doon..

Daya:Aunty ji yeh to mazzak karte rehte hain aap serious mat hoiyega…

Acp:Daya yeh tumhaari taang kheech rahe hain aisa kuch nahii hain..

Daya:Kya sach mein boss?

Abhijeet:Haan boss teri Shreya teri thi teri hain teri hi rahegi hum to shaadi ke liye ready hi hain bas ek baar Shreya theek ho jaaye…

Purvi:Main Shreya ko yeh khush khabri de ke aati hoon..

Abhijeet:Arre Purvi ruko..

Sm:Kyun kya hua beta?

Taarika:Arre aunty ji ab Dulhe ko hi dulhan ko khabar dene dijiye na..

Daya goes to see Shreya once more…Shreya smiles by seeing him happy..

Shreya:Kya hua bada muskura rahe ho…

Daya:Kuch nahii bas ab mujhe Credit card milne waala hain uski khushi hain…

Shreya:Credit card aapko hospital mein Credit card milne waala hain kuch samajh nahii aaya kuch…

Daya:Tum to ho hi budhu…

Shreya:What main budhu to jaaiye na kissi akal mand se baat kariye mujhe nahii karni aapse baat..

Daya comes and kisses at her cheek..

Shreya turns her face…

Shreya:Kissi akal mand ko kiss kariyega mujhe mat kariye…

Daya:Arre Arre ab main akal mand dhoondo shaadi ke liye…

Shreya:Haan…Matlab shaadi aapse kisne kaha?

Daya:Aunty ji aur uncle ne apna damaad dhoond liya hain to main kya karoon haan kehna para kaam chala lunga budhu se hi…

Shreya hugs him…

Shreya:Ab kaam hi chalaana hain to rehne dijiye…

Daya hugs her more tightly..

Daya:Nahii nahii kaam chala lunga..

Both hugs each other and Daya went from there..

**After 5 days…**

Daya:Chalo madam ab aaj aapki chutti ho gayii hain..

Shreya:Haan haan main bhi bore ho gayii hoon yahaan reh reh ke…

Daya:Ab kuch din apne ghar mein rehlo phir main hoonga na boriyat door karne ke liye..

He is about to kiss her but she pushes him…

Shreya:Ab chale..

They went to Qualis…Daya is in full mood of romance and Shreya ignoring him..Daya tries to touch her hand…But she takes away ….As they reach to house…

Shreya:Chalti hoon..

Daya holds her hand..

Daya:Ek kiss to banti hain…

Shreya:Daya please aaj sham ko sagaai hain aur aap yahaan jaaiye please koi dekh lega…..

Daya:Ajeeb larki ho achaa theek hain main bhi tumse ab baat nahii karunga jab tak tum mujhe sab ke saamne kiss nahii karti…

Shreya:Daya meri baat…

But as soon she say something Daya went from there…She tries to call him but he does'nt pick…At night everyone comes to Shreya's house…

Abhijeet:Wah auntyji kya intezaam kiya hain mann to kar raha hain phir se shaadi kar loon…

Rajat:Sir kissi aur se…

Taarika sees towards him…

Abhijeet:Arre nahii jaan tumse hi…

Taarika smiles….She and Purvi goes and takes Shreya to seat she got seated near Daya…Daya places ring at her hand and so did she…Everyone claps…

Daya:Nahii maani na meri baat…

Shreya:Lekin Daya main aapko sabke saamne kaise kiss….

Daya went and stand near Abhijeet and other colleague…After 10 minutes suddenly light gets off…

Daya:Ye kya hua light kaise gayii

He is about to go but someone holds his hand….Daya is about to say something but one hand cover his mouth…

Person:Shhhh kuch mat boliye…

Daya:Lekin Shreya…

Shreya lifts upward and kisses him in his cheek…

Shreya:Kar diya na maine aapko sabke saamne kiss…

Suddenly lights get on and Dareya seperates….

Shreya:Oho to maan gaye na mujhe…

Daya:Kyun nahii zaroor aakhir biwi kiski banne waali ho..

Shreya blushes…

Pankaj:Sir ek dance to banta hain…

Abhijeet:Kyun nahii zaroor…

Taarika:So lets have music…

Abhijeet:

_**Ishq Hai...**__**  
**__**( Teri Aankhon Ke Matvaale Kaajal Ko Mera Salaam**__**  
**_Rajat:

_**Zulfon Ke Kale Kale Baadal Ko Mera Salaam )... (2)**__**  
**__**Ghayal Kar De Mujhe Yaar Tere Paayal Ke Jhankar**__**  
**_Rajvi and Abhirika:

_**Hey Soni Sone Teri Soni Har Adaa Ko Salaam**__**  
**__**Salaam-E-Ishq Ishq Ishq Salaam-E-Ishq... (2)**__**  
**__**( Ho Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E-**__**  
**__**Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E- )... (2) Ishq Hai...**__**  
**_  
Purvi:

_**Ho Teri Mastaani Anjaani Bataon Ko Mera Salaam**__**  
**__**Rangon Mein Doobi Doobi Raaton Ko Mera Slaaam**_

Taarika:  
_**Khwaabon Mein Kho Gayi Main Deewani Ho Gayi Main**__**  
**__**Soney Soney Aisse Soney Har Adaa Ko Salaam**_

Rajvi and Abhirika:  
_**Salaam-E-Ishq Ishq Ishq Salaam-E-Ishq… (2)**__**  
**__**( Ho Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E-**__**  
**__**Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E- )... (2) Ishq Hai...**__**  
**_  
Purvi and Taarika comes to Shreya:

_**Ho Teri Hathhawitch Mehandi Ka Rang Khila Hain**__**  
**__**Tujhe Sapano Da Changa Mehboob Mila Hain**_  
Shreya's mother:

_**Meri Banno Pyaari Pyaari Sari Duniya Se Nyaari**__**  
**__**Ise Doli Mein Tu Leja Doliyaan, Doliyaan...**_

Daya:

_**Teri Meri Nazar Jo Mili Pehli Baar**__**  
**__**Ho Gaya Ho Gaya Tujhse Pyaar**__**  
**__**Dil Hai Kya Dil Hai Kya Jaan Bhi Tujhpe Nisaar**__**  
**__**Maine Tujhe Kiya Aitbaar**__**  
**_Shreya:

_**Ho Main Bhi Toh Tujhpe Mar Gayi**__**  
**__**Deewanapan Kya Kar Gayi**__**  
**__**Meri Har Dhakan Betaab Hai**__**  
**__**Palkon Vich Tera Khwaab Hai**__**  
**_Abhijeet:

_**Ho Jaan Se Bhi Pyaari Pyaari Jaaniya Ko Salaam**__**  
**_Abhirika Rajvi and Dareya:

_**Salaam-E-Ishq, ( Salaam-E-Ishq Ishq Ishq Salaam-E-Ishq )... (2)**__**  
**__**( Ho Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E-**__**  
**__**Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E )... (2) Ishq Hai...**_

**So end this chapter now story have only one chapter left so wait for it….**

**To kaise dhoom dhaam se Dareya ek honge wait for next chapter for union of Dareya….Do review if you like vaise stories mere bas ki nahii hain but still have a try…**

**Thanks for reading…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reviewing this is last chapter of this story so go through it hope you enjooy it...**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Anoushka Jaina , Sundas , Vikram Singh , Shilpa Patte , Gopirathna , Kia Mehra for liking my story as your favourite….**

**Thanks to reviewers:**

**Karishma :Yaar thanks for review aapne 4 baar review kiya tha yaar kya hua**

**Khushi Mehta:Sorry for not mentioning your name in previous chapter….Why not we are freinds**

**Ritesh 7 , Navkiran Kaur , Twinkle , SS , Shweta , DS Fan , Shilpa Patte , Confident girl 22 , Sapana Dehal , Ninadkdm , Zoomra , Krittika , reenu , Shree , Raveena Negi , Raj , Sneha , Jyoti taku , Dareya 789 , Live life for mankind , Kattiy , Sundas , Khushi Mehta**

**Thanks to all guests and silent readers.**

**Now next chapter hope you enjoy it also. **

**Dareya's marriage Day…..Dareya at call…..**

Shreya:Daya kya kar rahe ho tumhe pata hain na mummy Papa ko pata chal gaya to meri taang kheechenge aur tum ho ki hum poori raat se baat kar rahe hain aur tumhari baatein khatm hi nahii hoti….

Daya:Arre apni hone waali wife ko phone kar raha hoon kissi ka kya jaata hain….Vaise tumhari tabiyat ab kaisi hain…

Shreya:Bahut tezz bukhaar hain Sir dard se phatta jaa raha hain ab to lag raha hain ki shaadi baad mein karenge pehle rest kar leti hoon….

Daya:Kya bukhaar hain Sir dard kar raha hain main aata hoon abhi tumse milne…

Shreya:Daya Daya mazzak kar rahi hoon yaar pichle ek ghante mein dasvi(10th) baar pooch rahe ho….Bore ho gayii main answer dete dete….

Daya:Acha to madam ab mujhse bore ho gayii hain kahin koi aur pasand to nahii aa gaya…

Shreya:Haan aa to gaya hain lekin ab kuch kar bhi nahii sakte….

Daya:Shreya serious ho …..

Shreya:Haan bilkul serious hoon…..

Daya:Shreya mazzak mat karo main serious baat kar rahaa hoon….

Shreya:To Daya main bhi serious hoon ab serious hone ke liye hospital mein bharti hoon…

Daya:Shreya just shut up…Tumhe pata bhi hain tum kya bol jaati ho…Tumhe hospital mein jaana hain to mujhse baat kyun kar rahii ho jaao mujhe nahii baat karni tumse…

Shreya:Daya Daya…Call is cut…

Purvi:Kaun hain Shreya…..

Shreya:Vo Daya gussa ho gaye shayad…..

Purvi:To manna liyo abhi Haldi ke liye aate hi honge…

Shreya:Haan yahii theek rahega….

After 2 hours Dareya's haldi function….

Team members comes and enjoying the function….Now Daya enters with Abhijeet and Taarika and their doll Parii….

Sm:Welcome…..Daya beta tum kaise ho…

Daya takes the blessings and then smiles…

Daya:I am fine Aunty…..

Sf:Vo dekho Shreya bhi aa gayii…

Daya sees to Shreya she is looking too beautiful…He smiles….Purvi makes her sit beside Daya….

Shreya:Sorry Daya vo main mazzak kar rahii thi shayad zyada bol gayii I am stupid please maaf kar do….

Daya:Mujhe tumse baat nahii karni…

Haldi function is done…..Daya is about to go but Shreya holds his hand

Shreya:Daya aaj hamari shaadi hain kya aaj bhi mujhse gussa rahoge please na smile karo na…

A tear fell from her eyes…

Daya(smiles):Shreya Shreya main mazzak kar rahaa tha main gussa nahii hoon ab tum rona band karo main aansoon nahii dekh sakta tumhaari aankhon mein…..

He wipes her tears and kisses at her forehead….

Daya:Dekhna tumhari galti ki main raat ko tumhe sazza dunga ready rehna…

Shreya(Blushes):Main to ready hi hoon…..Acha maujhe tumse ek question karna tha agar tumne bata diya to acha nahii to main gussa ho jaaungi..

Daya:Acha boliye madam …

Shreya:Meri mehandi mein aapke naam ka first letter hain dhoondiye usse….

Daya:Uff yeh to bahut mushkil hain…

He kept searching his name about 10 minutes…After that Shreya interrupts…..

Shreya:Daya kitna time lag raha hain kya tum mujhse pyaar nahii karte jo bata nahii paa rahe ho…

Daya:Arre yaar mil nahii rahaa….

Shreya:Tumhaare bas ka nahii hain ab se kabhi mat bolna ki Daya ka haath parta hain to piano bajne lagta hain ek letter dhoond nahii paa rahe ho…

She starts going Daya helds her hand and pull her at his side….

Daya:Shhhhh Mrs Dayanand Shetty yeh rahaa letter D happy arre main to apni hone waali wife ka reaction dekhna chaahta tha…

Voice:Kya dekhna chaahte the….

Dareya seperates….

Daya:Abhijeet tu yahaan kya kar raha hain…

Taarika:Tum dono yahaan kya kar rahe ho pata hain na ki tumhe abhi nahii milna hain kuch derr ki durri to sehni hi padegi…..

Taarika takes away Shreya and Daya and Abhijeet went to their house…

Now at night…

Purvi:Aha Kissi ki nazar na lag jaaye madam bahut khoobsurat lag rahii ho…Daya Sir to aaj tumpe lattu ho jaayenge…

Shreya(Blushes):Kya tu bhi chup kar….

Baraat is welcomed by Shreya's mother everyone is too happy….

Shreya comes to Mandap by Purvi and Taarika and sits beside Daya….After that Jaimala is started….Shreya puts Jaimala on Daya's head…

_**Yeh Wahi Var Hai****  
****Taras Gayi Thi Jisake Liye Varmaala**_

Now Daya puts Varmala on her…..Both are smilling…..  
**Ek Vivah Aisa Bhi Kabhi Jise****  
****Nahi Koyi Bhulane Waala**

Shreya and Daya remembers there previous meetings…  
_**Aankhon Mein Aansu Aise Saje Hain****  
****Phulon Pe Jaise Shabnam****  
****Sang Sang Rahenge Janam Janam**_

_**Siya Raghupati Ji Ke Sang Haran Laagi Hare Hare****  
****Haran Laagi Baawariya****  
****Dono Rang Gaye Prem Ke Rang****  
****Haran Laagi Hare Hare****  
****Haran Laagi Baawariya**_

Now Shreya mother and Father comes for kanyadan….Daya and Shreya smiles seeing each other…..

_**Aaj Haqiqat Banke Sajhe****  
****Hai Kal Ke Woh Afsaane****  
****Yun Tadape Yuun Tarse Ke****  
****Aakhir Mil Hi Gaye Deewaane**_

Both stands for pheras…..Both holds each others hand…..  
_**Deewangi Ki Had Na Ho Jab****  
****Tak Hota Nahi Hai Sangam****  
****Sang Sang Rahenge Janam Janam**_

Like this marriage ceremony ends…Dareya takes blessings from their parents Acp Sir….Everyone is too happy…Now its time for Bidaai…..

_**Sabki Apani Sabki Pyaari Hoke Chali Hai Paraayi****  
****Swastik Tulasi Aangan Jhula Kehate Deke Vidaayi****  
****Har Pal Tune Humko Sambhaala****  
****Nibhaaya Hai Apana Dharam**_

_**Saajn sang rehna janam janam **_

_**Suhagan rehna janam janam**_

Shreya cries too much and at the end sits with Daya in car and starts coming to their new house….

At car Shreya is crying and seeing outside Daya is seeing at her side he puts his hand on hers…..

Daya:Shreya tum roti bhi ho…

Shreya:Daya please haan aap nahii samjhenge kitna dukh hota hain apne parents ko chodte waqt jinke saath hum zindagi bhar rahe unhe chod ke ek naye ghar jaana aapka to vahii ghar rahega change to mera ho gaya na…..

Daya:I know Shreya lekin aap chinta kyun karti ho main aapse waada karta hoon aapke parents aaj se mere bhi parents hain…Aur main aapko vahaan jaane se nahii rokunga balki khud bhi aapke saath chalunga…Ghar jamaai banke….

Shreya(Smiles):Nahii uski zaroorat nahii hain aap apne apno se kabhi durr nahii honge I promise main aisi zidd karoongi bhi nahii…..

Daya:Ab hui na meri Shreya waali baat…

Shreya smiles she side hugs him…..Both comes to Duo house….

Taarika welcomes Shreya to her new house she is feeling too good…Both enters to home and sits in sofa….

Daya:Yaar ab yahaan kyun baitha diya ab to sab khatm ho gaya na…..Ab to hum apne kamre mein jaa sakte hain….

Rajat:Sir aapko bahut jaldi ho rahii hain….

Purvi:Arre kaise nahii hogi ek saal ka intezaar aaj khatm hone waala hain…

Rajat:Tumhe bahut experience

Purvi blushes….Shreya is blushing by their talks….

Taarika:Chinta mat karo Daya aaj hum aap dono ko disturb nahii karenge bilkul bhi aap log enjoy kariyega bas ek rasam bachi hain….

Abhijeet:Aur bahut interesting hain….

Taarika comes and place a Thaal(A big utensil) full of milk …

Purvi:Daya Sir Shreya isme na hum yeh ring daalenge aap mein se jo bhi usse uthaayega vo dusre pe hamesha raaj karega dekhte hain kaun jeet ta hain…

Taarika:Shreya hi jeetegi I know….

Abhijeet:Kyun mera bhai kissi se kam nahii hain jeetega to vahii…..

Taarika puts the ring….Dareya puts their hand on it….Both are searching ….Suddenly Shreya feels a hand holing her hand…..Shreya shivers Daya holds her hand and smilling…

Purvi:Kitna time lag rahaa hain aap dono ko…..

Rajat:Kahin Daya Sir aapne Shreya ka haath to nahii pakra aur dono hide and seek khel rahe ho…..

Shreya:Nahii nahii

And Shreya removes her hand….Both tries to catch ring at the end Shreya found it but She places the ring at Daya's hand….Daya smiles and he takes out the ring…..

Abhijeet:Yes mera bhai jeet gaya…

Daya smiles….Everyone is too happy…..

Purvi:Daya sir ab yeh ring Shreya ko pehnaaiye….

Daya puts ring on her finger…..Shreya smiles….

Taarika:Chalo Shreya main tumhe Daya ka room dikhati hoon…

Shreya goes with Taarika ….. Daya is disturbing because no one is leaving him at the end he comes to his room…..He closes the door…

Daya:Huh at the end main yahaan aaya to mujhe laga kahin main aa hi nahii paaunga…Vaise tumne yeh ghoonghat kyun odha hain…..

Shreya:Daya aap hi uthaiye na….

Daya sits at bed and kisses at Shreya's forehead…He Is about to take out ghoonghat..

Shreya:Ruko pehle doodh to pee lo…

Daya:Acha ruko…He starts kissing at her head…And then he hears someone smilling he turns and saw Shreya standing there….He leaves the hand and stands….

Daya:Shreya tum yahaan ho to yeh kaun hain….

Shreya:Khud dekh lijiye…..

Daya puts out the ghoongat and saw Rajat smiling…

Rajat:Uff sahii waqt pe has diya tumne Shreya nahii to aaj main chala jaata….

Abhirika and Purvi enters smilling…Daya is blushing badly and after some time everyone went…Shreya is laughing badly….

Shreya:Aap bhi na Daya…..

Daya puts his hand around her waist…She shivers….

Daya:Main bhi na kya?

Shreya:Vo Daya vo main kuch nahii…..

Daya kisses at her neck…..She shivers…

Daya:Ab itna sharmaogi to kaise chalega Shreya…..

Shreya:Daya please ab bas bhi karo…..

Daya starts kissing at her neck….

Daya":Abhi to shuru hi kia hain…..Abhi to aapko punishment deni hain….

Shreya:Acha kya Punishment hain meri….

Daya places his hand on her lips than at his…Shreya blushes…

Shreya:Nahii mujhse nahii hoga….

She starts going…Daya holds her hand…..

Daya:Aaj jaane nahii dunga….Punishment to jhelni padegi…

Shreya:Daya please na….

Daya:Acha agar tumne punishment nahii maani na to main mar gaya samjho…..

He cant speak further…..Shreya kisses at her lips…..She is kissing him…Daya smiles and then starts enjoying their kiss…Both kiss each other for 10 minutes after that Shreya seperates….

Shreya:Ab khush…

Daya:Haan and then he pulls her towards his side…..

Daya:Meri khushi ki bahut fikar hain issliye apni jeet bhi mujhe de di...

Shreya:Aapki jeet mein hi meri jeet hain aap haar jaate to main apne aap haar jaati...

Daya:Shhhhhh Itna pyaar...

Shreya:Kyun koi shaq aap kitne khush lag rahe the issliye maine ring aapko de di...

Daya:Aur bhi khush kar sakti ho…..

Shreya does'nt say anything and puts her head on his arms…

Shreya:Thanks for being in my life…

Daya:Thanks to you to come into my life….Daya takes her in his arms and puts her in their bed….

_**Inn lamho ke daaman mein, pakija se riste hain**_

_**Koyi kalma mohabbat ka dohrate farishtein hain**_

Shreya blushes and turns….Daya touches her back and opens her blouse dori…..She is shivering badly…..

_**Khaamosh si hai jamin, hairan sa phalak hai**_

_**Ek noor hi noor sa abb aasmaan talak hai**_

He starts kissing her badly he kisses at her neck….First Shreya seems to not interested…..But after sometime she starts kissing him…Daya smiles on that…

_**(Nagme hi nagme hai jaagati soti fijao mein**_

_**Husn hai sari adao mein, ishq hai jaise hawao mein)**_

Daya puts his weight on Shreya she is not able to control herself…This is just full for a woman…He opens her hair…..

_**Tanana dom ta dom tanana dom ta dom...**_

_**Doom doom tana nana doom doom tana... doom doom... tananana**_

_**Dom tom tana nana dom tom tana**_

Shreya turns and starts going Daya holds her dupataa…..it comes to floor….Shreya blushes….Daya kisses at her back…..Both are melting on each other's arms..

_**(Kaisa yeh ishq hai, kaisa yeh khwab hai**_

_**Kaise jasbat ka umda sailaab hai) - (2)**_

_**Din badale raate badali, bate badali**_

_**Jine ke andaaz hi badale hain**_

Daya opens his dresses…..And then hugs Shreya…..She is just surrender herself to him…..

_**Inn lamho ke daaman mein, pakija se riste hain**_

_**Koyi kalma mohabbat ka dohrate farishtein hain**_

Shreya:

_**Samay ne yeh kya kiya, badal di hai kaaya**_

_**Tumhe maine pa liya, mujhe tumne paaya**_

_**Mile dekho aise hai hum, ke do sur ho jaise madhdham**_

_**Koyi saadhana koyi kam kisi raag mein**_

_**Ke prem aag mein, jalte dono hi the**_

_**Tan bhi hai mann bhi, mann bhi**_** hai **

Daya(Kissing her):

_**Mere khwaabo ke iss gulistaan mein, tumse hi tum bahaar chhayi hai**_

_**Phulo mein rang mere the lekin, iname khusbu tumhi se aaye hain**_

_**(Kyun hai yeh aarjoo, kyun hai yeh justju**_

_**Kyun dil bechain hai, kyun dil betaab hai) (2)**_

Dareya are totally being each other…They hugs to each other…..

Shreya:Thanks Daya aaj main bahut khush hoon aapko khud ko saup ke…..

Daya:Thanks mujh pe itna vishwas ke liye…..

He kisses at her neck…..And closes the light…..Both hug each other and sleeps at each other arms…

_**Din badale raate badali, bate badali**_

_**Jine ke andaaz hi badale hain**_

**At morning…**

Shreya wakes up She is at Daya's arms blushes remembering previous night….She kisses at his lips…

Shreya:Good morning Daya…

Daya kisses her back….

Daya:Good morning my life…

Shreya:Chaliye Pati dev ab aage ki zindagi bhi aise hi bitaayenge kya…..

Daya:Aap bole to main to aapke baahon mein hi mitaaon zindagi…..

Shreya blushes and kept her head on his chest….

_**Inn lamho ke daaman mein, pakija se riste hain**_

_**Koyi kalma mohabbat ka dohrate farishtein hain**_

_**Khaamosh si hai jamin, hairan sa phalak hai**_

_**Ek noor hi noor sa abb aasmaan talak hai**_

_**Nagme hi nagme hai jaagati soti fijao mein**_

_**Husn hai sari adao mein, ishq hai jaise hawao mein**_

_**Ishq hai jaise hawao mein**_

**So ab Dareya ko akele chodte hain now in this chapter I end my story Thanks for your help and thanks for supporting me...I hope you enjoy my end also Anoushka Jaina your end is also good but I dont want to snatch your Idea hence does'nt use it but still thanks for helping me my dear freind...**

**Thanks to each person for reviewing and supporting me...**

**Thanks for reading...**


End file.
